Send
by Silent Lullabies
Summary: Demons, angels, and other creatures live among us. They struggle for power, love, and reasons unknown to us. 2x1 3x4 5xTreize past relationships and maybe some other pairings later on. Rated PG-13 Completed
1. alley

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The sound of footsteps invaded his senses.  
Turning slowly to meet the noise his eyes widened in shock at the site before him. Stumbling, he took a step backwards before emiting a low hiss at the man before him.   
  
" YOU!!!"  
  
Unfazed the man merely smirked at the outburst.   
  
" I see you remember. Let us see if you also remember this."  
  
The man crouched and a bolt of electricity filled the air. The sindows on either side of the alley shattered sending shards at the crouching man and the boy. The glass seemed to turn black and vanish as it reached the crouching man. The boy was not as lucky as the glass struck at him from all sides, sliceing the already tattered trench coat and dirty skin.  
  
" How could I forget Zechs. However, this time I'll WIN!"   
  
The bleeding boy crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head down just enough so that his glowing eyes glared at the man.  
  
" I doubt that very much, however, feel free to try "  
  
Even as the man spoke the boy had begun glowing violet to red as black lightning crackled within the orb the boy had created.   
  
" and you can feel free to die zechs. "  
  
Before the last word died in the air the newly transformed boy lept into the air. Black wings spread out from him and a glowing green orb appered in his hand. The orb lengthened and curved into an arc of a sythe. Violet eyes glared at the man, promising death and pain.  
  
The man's eyes widened slightly at the demonlike creature before him.   
  
" It can't be! You couldn't of improved this much, it's a trick. Yes, the joker has pulled another prank. Your a weakling Duo, always."  
  
Duo's mouth curled into a smirk as he landed on the ground.  
  
" Maybe, maybe not."  
  
With that he lifted the sythe over his head and swung. 


	2. signs

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
Black wings refolded onto the back of the demon boy. The sythe flickered and vanished entirely.  
  
" Guess you were wrong Zechs. "  
  
With that he turned and walked out of the alley leaving the crumpled figure. Pale hair spread about and was stained red.   
  
"Indeed I was, but I'm not finished. I'll see you later Duo."  
  
The figure turned pale blue and burst into millions of tiny glowing spheres.  
  
*****  
  
Two young men walked side by side down a busy side walk. The were the perfect contrast of light and dark.  
  
" So now what would you like to do Trowa?"  
  
" Lunch would be nice"  
  
" I know a great place and it's pretty close by. Trowa, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Quatre, just a little tired"  
  
Nodding his head, the blond boy took the other's arm and lead him into a small cafe. The esablishment was simple in design. With softly lit surfaces of wooden chairs and tables and ceiling fans cooling the room.   
  
Both boys sat at a small table by the large window. Trowa stared out the window in silence while occasionally stealing a glance at the blond boy. Quatre merely stared with loving eyes at the young man known as Trowa. They each had their own ways of expression.  
  
" what would you like to order?"  
  
Startled the two boys realized they hadn't even noticed the waitress walking up to them. Quatre smiled as Trowa regained his composure.  
  
" I'd like a gyro and some ice tea please "   
  
" Chicken soup and coffee "  
  
The waitress quickly wrote down the orders and flashed a quick smile at the blond before walking off.  
  
" Your right, this is nice Quatre "  
  
The blond smiled at the other and turned to meet the returning waitress.   
  
"Here you go cutie"  
  
Blushing, Quatre took the plate and thanked her. Trowa took his bowl and glared at the girl as she placed the drinks down.  
  
" Bye boys "  
  
The perky waitress then made her way to another to another table and left the two alone.   
  
" Quatre, you were trying to tell me something earlier today weren't you? "  
  
Looking torwards his tea the blond replied.   
  
" SOmething is happening. I can feel it but I'm not sure what. They say Zechs was defeated and hasn't been seen since. Also there have been some strange things happening at the Angel park downtown. We also felt all of that energy being released the other day. It was so strong."  
  
THe taller boy took the other's hands into his and stroked them with his thumb. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on the others lips.  
  
" We'll do what we can but don't make yourself sick over it. Your still recovering from last time, and I refuse to lose you again."  
  
Sighing the blond relaxes and the two enjoy their meal. 


	3. club

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
Colored lights flashed about the room as the beat of music moved the people. Their hips and arms swayed with the rhythm that entoxicated them. Waves of sound washed over them with amazing force, creating a sensual movement.  
  
A pale figure makes his way through the crowd of moving bodies. Dark hair reflects the wild energy within the boy while his eyes display the raw power he possesed. Gracfully he takes a seat in a shadow. His colbat eyes dart around the room in search. He rests his gaze upon the stage area before relaxing back into his chair.  
  
" Hey there handsome. Wanna dance? "  
  
The boy turns to face the voice. The comment came from a wheat blond girl dressed in a pink skirt and top. She tilts her head and smiles at the silent boy.  
  
" No, I'd don't feel like being disturbed right now, please leave."  
  
The girl blinks in confusion. Unused to such treatment, let alone refusal she steps closer and lean torwards him.  
  
"Why's that? Did some girl break your heart? I'd be glad to fix it for you."  
  
His glare became more intense as he stared at the girl. Electricity flashed between his eyes and his hands tightened onto the chairs arms, making them crack under the force.  
  
The girl became startled but at the same time intrigued by the boy. Before she could voice her thoughts she found herself being dragged away.  
  
" Relena you'll never beleive what just happened! The guy I was talking to earlier turned out to be a total jerk! He dared to smack my ass! I hope you don't mind but I want to leave right now and we came in your car. Just drive me to my grandfather's place since it's closer. SOrry about dragging you away like that."  
  
" It's okay Dorathy. I would of liked to talk to that boy over there some more though. I'll just have to hope I run into him again. "  
  
With that said the two girls made their way out of the club, leaving the boy in peace. 


	4. feathers

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
Thank you to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope more of you will send me feed back. I'd also like to thank Michalyn for her help and I hope you will all take a look at her fics. She is an exeptional person and author .  
****  
  
" Have you waited long? "  
  
" Not really, but I missed you. "  
  
" I missed you too Heero. You look annoyed, and I can feel it. How come?"  
  
" Annoying girl trying to get my attention."  
  
The braided boy glared at no one at the very thought of someone trying to attract the boy before him. His face relaxed once again and the glare was replaced by a caring smile as he stroked the other's cheek.  
  
" I'm sorry you had to put up with that. I'll be sure to make it up to you love. Actually I brought you something. I hope you like it."  
  
Surpise marked the face of the boy as the other removed something from his pocket. THe braided boy's fist opened to reveal a simple necklace.   
A silver chain held a small saphire held by a white and a bleack feather. He lifted his gaze in wonder as the gift was placed into his hands. With that act his lips twitched into a small smile like that of a child who knows he is loved.  
  
" Thank you Duo, it's beutiful. I've never had a gift before, but this makes it worth the wait."  
  
" I'll have to remember to get you more gifts then. You deserve them. However, right now we had best get going. We have a long ways to go and only so much time to complete the trip."  
  
Duo leaned in and planted a kiss on the other's mouth. A small moan escaped Heero as he stood up and was embraced by the other. Together they made their way out of the club. Each with a smile on their face and warmth in their hearts. 


	5. chinese dragon

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
Sorry the chapters tend to be so short. I like to keep them in one scene so that they are more understandable. It suites my style better.  
  
****  
  
" Welcome home little dragon. Did you hunt go well?"  
  
The shadow moved from it's crouched position on the open window sill. It took a step forward reveling a small boy covered in scales of many colors, each blending perfectly into one another. The eyes of the boy contained no whites, only black tinted green. As the boy walked torwards the stting man the scales began to fade, his eyes became more human, and he grew in size to that of a teenager. His hair and eyes were onyx black and his face and clothing marked him as chinese.   
  
" Very well Treize. Actually better than could be expected."  
  
" I should of guessed, your pratically bursting with energy tonight. Care to put that energy to work?"  
  
With the last question the chinese youth blushed red and snorted at the elegently dressed man in the red chair.   
  
" No, I suppose not tonight. However is there any complaint against you siting with me?"  
  
The dark haired boy walked over the the facing chair beside the man and seated himself before allowing a smile to grace his lips.  
  
" THat's not what I ment and you know it dragon."  
  
The boy's smile widened and he stood only to reseat himself on the lap of the man. The man's arms wrapped themselves around the boy and his face bent as he kissed his dragon's hair. Treize brought a hand around Wufei's back and gently traced over the darkhaired boy's shoulders.  
  
" Much better. You had best sleep now Wufei. Don't worry I'll watch over you my dragon.  
  
With that said the chinese boy curled closer to the warm body and he drifted off to sleep. The man carfully lifted the boy and laid him onto the large bed on the other side of the room before removing his and the boy's shirt and climbing into bed.  
  
" Sleep well. Let no evil dreams invade your sleep."  
  
Treize layed his head onto the pillow and clung to the other. The blanket encased them both, keeping the warmth trapped between them. A sigh excaped his lips before he closed eyes and found slumber. 


	6. almost

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
I'd like to say I'm sorry for all of the spelling errors. I do not have spell check but I will try harder to catch the problems before I post the chapters.  
  
****  
  
A loud crack echoed in his ears as the cry that followed it pierced his heart. He quickly turned to find the source of the sounds.  
  
Also this chapter is in flashback if you're wondering. All of the chapters will make more sense as the story continues.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Before his own cry faded into the night the figure of his friend had fallen to the ground unmoving. The small crumpled figure began to cover itself with blood. The pale cheek and hair stained bright red as the figure of a boy remained motionless.  
  
The shape of a large bird formed over the fallen boy. It raised its head to finish the job.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him!"  
  
With that the taller boy held out his hand palm forward and a red sphere appeared in the center. With a sound like gunfire the ball hurled itself to strike the carrion bird in the neck. Its head flying off and vanishing along with its body.   
  
  
"Quatre! NO! You can't die on me!"  
  
The now terrified boy rushed to his fallen comrade. His hands searched for a heartbeat, a pulse, and breath, anything to prove he was alive.  
  
"Please don't leave me alone. I never even got to tell you. I don't want to be alone Quatre. I love you."  
  
The boy's breath caught in his throat when he found the other's weak breathing and pulse. Barely there but stirring hope in the other all the same.   
  
Carefully the taller boy lifted the blond from the ground. His eyes began to glow an intense emerald green and a void appeared before him. It shaped itself and sparkled green and blue like water. The tall boy carefully walked into it with his precious bundle. 


	7. always

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst,   
fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll   
tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters   
do.  
  
****  
Please review after you read. I'd like to know what I'm doing right or   
wrong. It will help me improve the fic.  
  
****  
  
The warm light of morning found its way through the window onto the bed   
of two lovers. The boys lay curled into each other's embrace. A soft   
breeze played with their hair as they stared into each others eyes with   
smiles gracing their lips. The smaller of the two leaned forward to   
plant a small chaste kiss on the others lips. The small blond pulled   
back with a soft loving expression on his face.  
  
"Good morning Trowa. Did you sleep well?"  
  
The taller boy then proceeded to hold the blonde's face in both hands   
before lowering his face and bringing their lips together. Somewhere   
during the kiss, Trowa's arms had slipped around his shoulders where   
they remained as they looked at each other with wonder. Quatre kissed   
him chastely again, a few brief kisses pressed among them as they   
silently renewed their love for one another.  
  
"Dreams can never compare to waking with you so sleep is always bad.   
Because it separates us for the night."  
  
Quatre's cheeks colored pink from his lover's reply. Then his heart   
clenched as he felt a deep sorrow come from his love. The pain it   
brought made him grab at his chest and gasp.  
  
This action frightened Trowa and he quickly pulled the blond into his   
arms waiting for the boys trembling to stop.  
  
"Trowa you're so sad. What made you so full of sorrow?"  
  
Trowa's eyes widened again. Regret filled him as he realized he had   
caused his love pain.  
  
"I had that dream again. Are you alright? I never meant to hurt you   
little one. I'll leave if you like."  
  
"NO! Please don't ever leave me. I'm used to feeling other's pains and   
joys. Please tell me about your dream, if it hurts you so much you   
should tell me. I want to help."  
  
Trowa bend his head and kissed the cheek of the other before he   
replied.  
  
"Do you remember the night when we were attacked? I nearly lost you   
before I had ever found you. It ripped at my heart those hours where I   
wasn't sure if you would live. I thought of how I had never been brave   
enough to tell you that I loved you with every part of my being.   
Nothing has ever scared me as much as the thought of losing you."  
  
A single tear found its way down Trowa's cheek. The salty track was   
kissed away by the small boy who then wrapped his arms around his love.  
He held him close until his silent tremors ceased and his inner demons   
weakened and rested.  
  
"I love you Trowa. I'm here and I'll never leave you. You don't have   
to hurt anymore."  
  
A sigh left his lips as he lifted the blond. Together they started the   
new day. 


	8. night shadows

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst,   
fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters   
do.  
  
****  
I hope your enjoying the fic. If you keep reviewing I'll keep writing.  
  
For those who are wondering, Zechs will be bashed some, however, I do like him as a character it's just I need a bad guy and he fits the bill. Other characters will be placed in evil roles as well, it's not that I don't like them, it's just they make kick ass bad guys.  
  
****  
  
A dark figure leaped into the air only to fall back to the earth with a powerful kick. The kick shook the poor boulder to the core before it shattered into a fine powder that was lost in the wind.   
  
The figure landed on top of the spot the boulder stood only moments before. A focused expression marked his face as he leaped again into the air to perform a back flip onto the lower branch of a nearby tree.   
  
There the shadow covered creature crouched silently waiting. A small snap of a twig disturbed the silence of the forest.   
  
Another figure made its way into the tiny clearing. Its eyes scanned the area in search of something. Its eyes lifted to stare at the sky, revealing a deep cobalt gaze of a young man. A wistful aura surrounded the boy as he gazed into the never ending star speckled space.  
  
The shadow in the tree silently leaped into the air and fell onto the unsuspecting boy.   
  
The boy found himself entangled in the shadows warm arms. The arms tightened their hold, pulling the boy to its chest. Its head tilted downward and it claimed the boy's lips with its own.  
  
"You should be sleeping Hero, we had a long journey and you're in need of rest love."  
  
"I woke up and couldn't find you. I thought you might of left or were in trouble. I didn't want to lose you Duo."  
  
The shadow clung tighter to the boy in his arms, gently nuzzling the boy's hair and planting kisses into its soft mass of brown.   
  
"I'd never leave you. I woke up and felt a need to stretch my muscles a little bit. I'm sorry for worrying you."  
  
The boy sighed and turned to kiss the shadow. The kiss deepened into an exploration of each other's souls. The boy licked the lower lip of the shadow, demanding entrance. The shadow eagerly complied with the demand. Before long the two found themselves on the soft grass staring into the sky. Soft kisses and caresses passed between them as they watched the starry soldiers of the sky.   
  
"We should go back to bed love. You need your rest."  
  
"I can rest latter. Right now what I need is you."  
  
Smiles marked both faces as the shared the night together body and soul. 


	9. return

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst,   
fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters   
do.  
  
****  
  
Hello again, sorry so many chapters tend to just have a lot of fluff. I love fluff so I write a lot of it. However, the plot will thicken as the story goes on. Promise.  
  
Also I'd like to personally thank pegeasus for the wonderful review. It's comments and views like it that keep the writing juices flowing. I'll try to update as often as I can and to upload some other fics as well.  
  
On with the fic.  
  
****  
  
"Long time no see dear sister. How have you been fairing?"  
  
"Just fine Zechs. Actually I think I've found a new boyfriend. He's quite the enigma."  
  
The long haired man smiled at his sister. It had been a long time since he had laid eyes on her. She had grown but had yet to show even a glimmer of inner power. This didn't change his feelings for her in the least but it made her worry for her safety.   
  
"That's nice to hear Relena. Mind if I take a look?"  
  
The girl smiled nodded, and closed her eyes awaiting her brother's actions. He placed his right hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. This greeted him with a view of a young man with dark wild hair and intense blue eyes.   
  
"You have good taste. I can't help but think I've seen him somewhere before though. He looks so familiar."  
  
Relena smiled again at her brother. She knew she contained no power like he did, and so she tried her best to win his compliments in other ways. She knew this boy must contain lots of power and maybe that would make up for her lack. She had always looked up to Zechs and asked him for guidance. More so since her adopted family had joined her biological one in death. Then a thought struck her.  
  
"By the way, what brings you to this part of the world? I thought you were in China."  
  
"I had a little run in with an old acquaintance. I decided to take a break and see how you were doing."  
  
Happy with the reply, Relena hugged her brother tightly and began to prepare the evening meal. She hoped that this time Zechs would stay long enough so that she could introduce him to her best friend Dorothy.   
  
At the thought of Dorothy she saddened. She knew she loved Dorothy but she would never act on her feelings. I would ruin their friendship and shatter her brother. At least this boy she had met was nice looking. Another benefit is the fact he didn't seem interested in her. She could always fake heartbreak when he didn't return her "feelings" and never have to pretend to like boys again. She finally had a way out. If only things were different though. Then maybe she could be with Dorothy.   
  
"Smells good Relena. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when it's done?"  
  
"Sure thing Zechs."  
  
With that he left the small kitchen of the apartment as Relena contemplated her life and dinner. 


	10. past demons

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst,   
fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll   
tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters   
do.  
  
****  
  
Ten chapters in two days isn't that bad if I do say so myself. I'll   
try to keep up the pace as long as my inspiration holds out.  
  
****  
  
"Dragon is that you? I thought you went to go visit your friend for a   
few days love."  
  
"I'm glad to hear you still have feelings for me Treize. After all it's   
been a very long time."  
  
Treize quickly turned around at the sound of the voice. It brought up   
both happy and tragic memories. Both should be locked up forever in   
the deepest recesses of his mind.  
  
"Millardo. No, you're not him. You're Zechs. Millardo never would have   
created so much destruction or pain."  
  
"Your right my dear Treize. Millardo died a long time ago. If I   
remember correctly you helped me kill him."  
  
Untold pain crossed Treize's features at the thought of what he had   
done to his former lover. Even if it had been unintentionally done, it   
still had caused his demise. It had also nearly killed Wufei, both   
emotionally and physically.  
  
"I didn't know. You tricked me. You made me believe that he was the   
demon and that you were the real Millardo. That wasn't enough though,   
you wanted Wufei to die too. I won't let you try again. If you don't   
leave the both of us alone I will kill you. Even if you do have   
Millardo's body."  
  
The longhaired man smirked at the man. Letting his hair fall across his shoulders, he tilted his head to the side. His eyelids lowered so that his gaze became lust filled and seductive. His body relaxed into a more sensual pose and he near purred his words.  
  
"Treize is that anyway to treat your lover? We could have some fun while I'm here. I know it's what you want love."  
  
Anger and rage filled the elegant man as his brow knitted into a scowl. His whole body tensed as a pale red glow surrounded him. Small pebbles that littered the path lifted and vaporized before the man's fury.  
  
"You are not my lover. You are a murderous demon, and I will see to your death."  
  
"I don't think so my dear Treize. However, this is growing dull. I'd best be on my way, but I'll be seeing you soon. Be sure to say hello to our little dragon when he returns."  
  
Before Treize could utter a sound Zechs had vanished in so many tiny blue spheres. Treize lifted his hand and in frustration he flung an orb of energy at a defenseless willow. The poor tree shattered and then disappeared all together. In its place was a large hole that quickly filled with water from the lake. With this accomplished he slowly he regained his composure before walking quickly down the path to the mansion.  
  
"I won't let you cause anymore sorrow Zechs. I promise you Millardo, I'll avenge you."  
  
With that he entered the large home. 


	11. reunion

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst,   
fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll   
tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters   
do.  
  
****  
  
I'm aware the title of this fic doesn't make sense yet. You'll figure it out as the fic goes on. I would really appreciate it if you would continue to review. Feel free to do so as many times as you like. Also I'd like to thank all of you who have been sending feedback. It's been giving me an extra drive in my work.  
  
I'm also sorry if this is a little confusing. I still have a long way to go before I perfect my style, but I am working on it.   
  
****  
  
"Wufei? Is that really you? It's been a long time, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been well Quatre. I'm happy to see you. Where's Trowa? I thought he was with you."  
  
The blond happily grinned at the very thought of his lover. Before he could be dragged to far into fond thoughts of Trowa he remembered Wufei had asked a question and he had yet to answer. The dazed look left his eyes and he shook his head before replying.  
  
"He's out right now, but he should be back this evening. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you too. Have you heard anything from Duo? I haven't heard from him so long. I worry about him. He doesn't have anyone like we do. I know he's alive, I can fell it, but he's too far away for me to tell anything else."  
  
Wufei lowered his head and a sad expression made its way across the Chinese boy's face. The thin arced brows kitted together in thought. He hadn't heard from the braided man for months. He had search for him but Duo had left no trace anywhere. It was disturbing.  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre, but I haven't. I've looked for him but there isn't a trace to be found. I've talked to a lot of people but no one even knew if he was alive. I'm happy to hear that he is, fore you have yet to be wrong."  
  
Quatre saddened slightly when he heard Wufei hadn't been able to find word of their friend. This didn't last long though. He quickly brightened at Wufei's compliment since the man gave so few positive remarks, and they were always sincere. However, the uncertainty in Duo's fate still bothered him. Quatre desperately hoped that Duo was doing well. Duo had seen more than his share of pain in life and to his knowledge, had yet to find someone to help him heal.  
  
"I forgot to ask what brings you here. It's not that I'm not happy to see you its just that normally you send notice before visits. I'm sorry I'm being rude. I haven't even offered you a seat before asking so many questions. Please sit down; I can make some tea if you like."  
  
Wufei made his was to the large couch and found a soft spot in which to sit. With his legs crossed and his hands on his knees he sighed. Deep thought forced his brows to knit again. It seemed they did that a lot lately.  
  
"I needed to talk with both you and Trowa. I'm sure you have noticed all the strange happenings lately. It has me worried. I was also hoping you had heard from Duo, but apparently you haven't."  
  
"We have noticed. I'm still trying to figure out what is happening, or more importantly what is going to happen. I'll tell you everything that I have found so far if it will help in any way."  
  
Wufei nodded and then was motionless again. Quatre leaned further into the couch before releasing a sigh. Together the two friends sat in silence, while the breeze from the window brought the smell of imminent rain. 


	12. ice melting

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence,   
angst,   
fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later   
chapters. I'll   
tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original   
characters   
do.  
  
****  
  
Yet another chapter. For those of you who are interested, I   
just completed a lemon to go with chapter eight.   
  
****  
  
The bright rays of morning sunlight forced their way thru the   
canopy of leaves into the eyes two sleeping boys.  
The long haired boy awoke and released a large yawn. Turning   
his head he looked with undying love at the smaller boy in his   
arms. His hold became more tender as he watched the sleeping   
form, careful so that he would not awaken him. Sunlight played   
on the peaceful sleeping face causing the boy to curl into the   
others shadow to escape the offending light.  
  
"You're always so beautifully fragile when you sleep.   
Absolutely beautiful."  
  
As he said the words to the sleeping form he leaned over to   
plant a soft kiss on the boy's cheek. Together they lay in soft   
grasses until with a small yawn the other awakened. Carefully   
the boy opened his sleep clouded eyes before curling into the   
other boy's chest. Another yawn was released from the boy before   
he pulled back slightly so that he could look at his lover. The   
taller boy kissed his lips softly and smiled.  
  
"Good morning sunshine."  
  
The two kissed again before curling deeper into each other's   
arms. Silently they each reflected and enjoyed the continued   
afterglow.  
  
"Are you hungry Heero?"  
  
Before the boy could answer his stomach gave a large rumble,   
thus answering for him. The smaller boy blushed slightly and   
looked into his smiling lovers eyes and nodded.  
  
"Come on; well take a quick swim to clean up. Then I'll treat   
you to some pancakes."  
  
Happily the two boys stood and continued to the lake.   
  
****  
  
Heero leaned back into his chair as he sighed in content. His stomach was now satisfied and his eyes were currently feasting on the site of Duo. His tongue licked the last of the syrup from his lower lip before he stood. Silently he walked up to his lover before embracing him from behind. Nuzzling his face into Duo's warm back Heero sighed once again.  
  
"I'll never understand why you are good to me love, but I'm thankful for every second of it."  
  
Duo pulled the smaller boy into his arms and held him tightly. Heero snuggled into the warmth from Duo's heart and waited.  
  
"Heero. Everything I do is because I love you for everything you are. Your past doesn't affect my love for you, and it never will. All that matters to me is the future I will share with you."  
  
A large genuine smile formed on Heero's face and he listened. His heart warmed and melted away the last of the ice that had formed during his childhood. The two stayed that way for a long time before finally separating and continuing on their journey. 


	13. questions

Title: Send  
  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence,   
angst,   
fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later   
  
Chapters. I'll   
tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original   
characters   
do.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry if this fic makes no sense, bites, etc... I just write it as it comes to me and it goes through little to no revision.   
  
****  
  
"Would you like some more to drink Wufei?"  
  
"No thank you. I'd like to get to the task at hand."  
  
The blond boy walked over the couch and seated himself. Next to him was a taller boy with unusual hair. Next to the two was Wufei seated in small green chair. Wufei's eyes focused and he leaned forward slightly in his chair.   
  
The blonde's face held concern and worry. His lips pressed against each other and his brows lowered. The tallest of the three wore an outer mask of calm while inner turmoil could be seen from his visible eye. The Chinese youth lifted his head to face his two friends.  
  
"I'll start by telling you what I know, though it is not much."  
  
Both Quatre and Trowa nodded and waited for him to continue. Their entire being was focused on Wufei's words.  
  
"After the first occurrence I went to look over the site. The ground was littered with a clear liquid. The place also radiated energy. A battle must have taken place, and by the looks of it, the combatants were very strong."  
  
Wufei straightened his posture. His eyes were clouded as he searched his memories for something unknown to the other two boys. Finally the hazy look disappeared from the onyx eyes and Wufei began again.  
  
"I've heard about the Angel Park incidents but I don't know anything regarding it. Other than that I only know are rumors that you must have heard as well."  
  
Quatre nodded and a look of deep thought etched across his face. Trowa's outward appearance remained unchanged, but once again his visible eye was the window into his heart, soul, and mind.  
Trowa cleared his throat and looked towards Wufei.  
  
"Clear liquid? Did it have a slightly silvery tone to it?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I guessed based on the other information. If that is the case either an angel, white fae, or unicorn was wounded there. Either way it's not a good sign."  
  
Quatre felt the worry and sorrow coming from his lover. Gently he pushed his mind into that of his love. Once inside Quatre let out a gasp before a blank look captured his eyes and he fell unconscious. 


	14. chill

Title: Send  
  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence,   
angst,   
fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later   
  
Chapters. I'll   
tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original   
characters do.  
  
****  
  
Don't you just love cliff-hangers? Sorry the last chapter stopped so abruptly, but it was for the good of the story.  
  
****  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
Trowa leapt to his love's side before he could fall off of the couch. He moved the limp form so that his face was towards him. His hands searched Quatre's wrists for a pulse whilst his eyes watched for a breath. Once assured the blond was in now immediate danger his calmed slightly.   
  
"Trowa, what happened?"  
  
Wufei looked worried and his hands clenched repeatedly. Trowa turned his head slightly to face the anxious Chinese boy.  
  
"He must have felt my emotions and decided to look into them. He entered my mind before I could stop him and the memories proved too much for him. I was like a wave of negative emotions forced their way into him and it overloaded his senses. He should wake up in an hour or two. Excuse me while I put him to bed."  
  
Wufei nodded and moved to make room for his friend to pass through. His eyes followed the tall boy as he carried his precious bundle to the bedroom they shared. At the site of their closeness his mind turned to thoughts of his own koi, Treize. A warm smile formed on his face that reached to his eyes and heart. He loved the man dearly and would do anything for him.   
  
A cold wind entered the room and Wufei turned to close the window. He stopped and his eyes widened. What he saw there froze him to the core. 


	15. frozen

title: Send  
author: Silent Lullaby  
warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry the last few chapters have been so short. My mind cannot seem to focus properly. I've recently both meet a wonderful friend and a lovely boy that seems to be occupying my thoughts. I'll try my best to lengthen the chapters though.  
  
****  
  
Wufei's blood froze in his veins and his eyes widened at the figure in front of him. Cold beads of sweat formed on his brow and his hands shook. Movement was impossible for the youth; he was frozen in his tracks by the shadowy figure on the windowsill.  
  
"It can't be..."  
  
The darkened figure smiled at the Chinese youth before leaving the window. His pale blue eyes were cold and forbidding. His smile widened as he walked toward the boy. He captured Wufei's lips with his own and released. The smile on his face became icy.   
  
"Yes dear dragon, it's me, but at the same time it's not. Please feel free to call me Zechs. Millardo always was such a stuffy name, I hated it."  
  
As Millardo's, no, Zech's last words died away Wufei regained control of himself. Onyx eyes began to flame as multicolored scales appeared and his whites vanished. The ears of the boy became pointed as well during the transformation. His white outfit turned blood red as an embroidered dragon appeared on its surface and began to move. It's threaded eyes glared at the man as its tail twitched. The decoration began to writhe in anger and spurt flame.  
  
Trowa entered the room after hearing voices. His visible eye widened and then glared at Zechs. Neither Wufei or Zechs noticed the boy, they were far to occupied.  
  
"How dare you come here! You know no justice Zechs. I will kill you for all that you have done"  
  
"I don't think so dragon. You seem to be forgetting what I taught you. Allow me to refresh your memory."  
  
Zechs began to glow pale blue and lightning crackled in his eyes. Small orbs surrounded him and they flew across the room. The room chilled so that ice formed on every surface the orbs touched and shattered the windows. As if finally noticing Trowa, Zechs glared at the youth with a deadly look. Before anyone could react a tomb of ice covered the tall boy. As the last frozen crystal formed on the cold chamber, time seemed to stand still. 


	16. melting

Title: Send  
  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
I would like to thank Michalyn once again for her held in proof reading the last chapter and giving me such wonderful feed back. I hope this chapter lives up to both her and your expectations. It seems the story has taken a life of its own and become more than I originally planned it out to be.  
  
****  
  
The frozen emerald eye was wide as the frosty monument completed itself. The normally lively green pool was dull and blank. The tanned skin turned pale white, and then took on a bluish hue.  
Wufei's face paled as well when he saw his friend become captured by the cold. The dragon on his shirt moved wildly, spouting flames and glaring with threaded eyes at Zechs.  
  
"Trowa! Leave my friends out of this!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, he might have decided to help you. We can't have that now can we?  
Don't worry he's still alive, for now. He'll either freeze or suffocate, there's only so much air in there and it is ice you know."  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Wufei's black eyes flamed and his entire body began to glow like an ember.  
Each scale on his body began to glow with a fierce intensity. The heat radiating from him caused a hot wind to blow around him, causing his clothing and hair to wave and toss.  
The youth's brows were furrowed and face grim as with a burst of energy his entire being ignited into flame.  
  
"You forgot something Zechs; burning fire melts the coldest ice."  
  
Zechs stared at the Chinese boy and smirked. His hand swept through his long pale hair as he watched the boy turn into an inferno. Frost covered his skin, clothing, and hair in a ghostly veil.   
  
"Your point?"  
  
"I'll wipe that grin off of your face, and then burn you into nothing more than ash. Ashes to ash, and dust to dust Zechs."  
  
Wufei's muscles tensed and the fire surrounding him leapt outward to melt the frost and ice. Pools of water formed underneath where the jagged glasslike ice stood only moments before. Trowa's would be tomb melted away. As the ice melted away from his face he released a loud gasp for air. He began inhaling heavily to make up for the earlier depravation. The tall youth was drenched in the melting ice and he shivered violently as he regained his breath. Finally he lifted his gaze to see Wufei and the staring Zechs. It seemed Zechs was all but finished. 


	17. many waters

. Title: Send  
  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry this took so long. My writer's block reared its ugly head for a while. I hope this was worth the wait.  
  
****  
  
One strong blow should destroy the icy man. The hot fires inside Wufei turned into a raging inferno ready to explode.  
Wufei's power reached new heights as his rage fueled the fires inside and out. The white hot heat surrounding the Chinese youth clawed at the air around him.  
Tongues of flame licked their way toward Zechs, almost daring him to make a move.  
  
Trowa stopped shivering as the room grew hot under Wufei's fiery presence.   
The blue color left his cheeks and lips as he warmed by the heat. His entire attention was placed on the scene before him.   
However, he would not interfere unless it was needed. A sound came from elsewhere in the apartment but he paid it no heed, his attention was focused on the battle.  
  
  
"Check and mate Zechs. Now it's OVER!!!"  
  
  
The sound came again and a sweating Quatre stumbled into the living room turned sauna.   
With wide eyes and mussed hair he took one look at the combatants and screamed.  
  
"Wufei don't! It's a trick!"  
  
The weak words had barely left the blondes lips before the fires surrounding Wufei flew upward and formed the shape of a dragon.   
It's scales of fire crackled violently and it's tongue of flame licked at the air.   
The burning dragon leaped forward with jaws spread to swallow Zechs. It's teeth closing around the frozen man and claws raking the air.   
A grim smile formed on its face, a reflection of the smile on the dragon like boy in control of the beast.  
  
As the flaming mouth closed on the man, Zechs glowed brightly enough to blind.   
Sheer white light with tints of blue flooded the room, causing everyone in it to wince in pain from it's powerful light.   
A massive crystal of ice engulfed him and tore apart the dragon.   
The ice continued to grow even though it was melting quickly. Another burst of light and the ice shattered and melted.   
Casting waves of water into the air.   
Wufei was caught up in the waves and ensnared in its grip.   
Trowa grabbed onto Quatre and the counter before the rushing tide hit them. Holding the weak blonde's head up , Trowa searched the water for Wufei.   
  
"Fire melts ice, ice turns to water, water destroys the fire.   
I'll let you friends live, for now, my dear deceased Dragon."  
  
Zechs glowed once again before bursting into the small blue spheres and vanishing completely.   
A soft breeze entered the nearly destroyed room, rippling the waters that had not yet run out into the building. 


	18. shooting stars

Title: Send  
  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
The light of the setting sun pushed through the white curtained window. The beams created soft shadows that danced across every surface in the dimly lit room. The black leather jacket laid on the lone wooden chair by the door. On the desk nearby a silken shirt waved in the comforting breeze that made it's way through the room. The only sound was the breathing of the two figures on the large bed in the corner.  
  
The taller figure played with the tip of his long braid. His eyes stared with a happy wistful expression at the smaller figure of a lovely boy. Carefully studied the form in front of him. Soft dark brown tresses of hair half covered deep blues eyes. Infinite depths of storm tossed waters echoed for eternity in those captivating eyes. They were perfectly framed by thick ebony lashes and surrounded by the pale soft skin of the boy's face.  
The small nose of the boy begged to be kissed just as the rosy lips demanded to be captured with his own. Those lips brought lustful dreams and fantasies to their admirers. The braided boy's musings were disturbed as the lovely vision before him released a yawn.  
  
"Sorry Duo, I'm just tired today. What was on your mind earlier?"  
  
Duo leaned forward and captured the boy's tempting lips with his own to fulfill the earlier want. He licked his own lips to savor the taste of his love.  
  
"You."  
  
The Japanese boy's pale cheeks flushed pink at the reply. His mouth turned upward into a smile.  
  
"I hope you don't mind staying here while I contact my friends. Your exhausted and you need to rest. It would be best if you slept here while I go meet up with them  
  
Heero attempted to scowl at his lover, but failed as another yawn escaped his lips.  
  
"Alright Duo, as long as you hurry back to me."  
  
Duo kissed each of his love's eyelids and then left a soft kiss on the boy's lips. A smile formed on both their faces as Heero drifted off to sleep. Duo pulled the soft blanket around his lover, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Lovingly, he looked at the sleeping form before turning off the single light of the room. A warm smile reached his face as he looked at the content boy sleeping before him.  
  
"Of course love. A moment without you is a moment I am without life."  
  
  
With one last look at his sleeping beauty, Duo grabbed his jacket and left the room for the twilight outside. The stars watched over the two from their heavenly homes. Softly whispering in the dark to no one but themselves. Silently a star fell from the sky in a white streak in the endless blue, and Duo took another step forward. 


	19. music

Title: Send  
  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
This chapter is in flashback.   
It won't make much sense at first but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
****  
  
Water swirled around the Chinese boy as he became lost in the darkness.  
The black depths raged in his ears as his dragon form slid back into himself. The scales faded and his ears rounded.  
Releasing a sigh into the murky water and surrendering himself to it's hold.  
  
  
Bright summer light filtered through the canopy of trees to create a pattern of light and dark on the forest floor.  
A soft wind sang as it caressed the grasses and the leaves.  
The nearby stream whispered its words to the song.  
The many birds and insects added their own harmony to the enchanting melody.   
The soft chirps melded perfectly with the flutelike sound of the reeds.   
A violin strummed in the background from the legs of the crickets.   
The boy laying on the boulders hummed along with the tune.   
Softly, he began to sing with it.  
  
"Send me a message, an angel to love.  
Fall for me angel, my precious white dove.  
Taint your wings red, so that I might know your care.  
Send me an angel, fallen from no where."  
  
The tranquil sounds of the summer bathed forest ceased as a twig snapped underfoot.   
He lifted his eyes to gaze at the approaching figure.  
  
  
"That's a lovely song dragon, did you write it?"  
  
  
The youth looked at the form of one of his lovers.  
Tall and graceful, stood the long haired man known as Millardo.   
Onyx met pale blue and a spark of emotion was shared between the two. Simple, undying love.  
  
"No I didn't. My friend Duo wrote it when we were children.   
I'm surprised I even remembered it.   
It always seemed a haunting sorrowful tune.  
So why did come here love?"  
  
"I don't seem to remember..."  
  
A flicker of light changed in Millardo's eyes.   
The pale blue turned close to white.  
  
"Indeed it is haunting tune dear dragon.   
I remember now. Treize doesn't want you to come home until sunset. I believe there will be a surprise for you."  
  
The Chinese boy smiled at the thought. It was unlike Treize to ask him to stay away as he prepared surprises though.   
It was not important though.  
  
  
"Wait by the rose garden tonight, I'm sure you'll be very surprised at what you see. I'm sorry to say I must be going. I have my own plans to add to tonight."  
  
  
With that the tall man planted a kiss on Wufei's cheek before making his way through the woods.  
Soft crunching of leaves followed the blonde man away.  
  
Wufei's eyes slowly slid closed as he lost himself to the music once again. 


	20. raining roses

Title: Send  
  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
  
****  
  
Sunset  
  
****  
  
Shadows played on the soft petals of the roses. They're full red blossoms bobbing in the wind and their leaves rustling.   
The once clear day was quickly becoming clouded over.   
The sent of rain filled Wufei's nose as he waited silently as Millardo had asked him to.  
He hoped the water would hold off until he was inside.  
While he waited, Wufei looked throughout the garden that brought his love Treize so much joy. The flowers seemed to be saddened.   
Wufei shook his head, flower's can't show emotion.  
Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by the crack of thunder.   
With a sound of rushing waves, rain began to fall in torrents. Quickly Wufei ran to the small covered bench but did not entirely escape the sudden rain.   
The dampened boy studied the now soaked surroundings.  
The red of the flowers darkened  
  
An unusual shadow caught his attention and his eyes focused on it.   
With another flash of lightning, Wufei saw the clear form of Treize asleep on another bench.  
  
Why had he not awakened when the rain began to fall on him?  
  
Wufei braved the unceasing rain to check on his lover. Upon reaching the bench he stopped.   
Crimson flowed from the rose at his lover's chest, staining the ground before being washed away by the rain.  
  
"Treize?"  
  
"He can't hear you, and if he can, he cannot respond. He's too weak now."  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes at the words, but ceased when he realized who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Millardo? What happened?"  
  
Wufei turned to see his love. Millardo stood before him, soaking in the rain. His posture stiffened at his name.  
  
"Millardo is dead. Call me Zechs. You needn't worry about Treize. He's served his purpose, as have you my dear dragon. So you had best be joining Treize and Millardo."  
  
  
Wufei looked at the man and found his love to be missing from those blue eyes.  
  
Millardo was not there, only the cold lost look Millardo had after awaking from his nightmares.   
His inner demon stared back at Wufei. Wufei knew he couldn't transform, the rain would drain, if not kill him in his dragon form. Water was no place for a dragon.  
  
The icy persona of Zechs froze the water on Wufei's clothing, before the man threw a spike of ice at the youth.  
  
The last thing Wufei saw before surrendering to the darkness was two figures attacking Zechs. One white, one black.  
  
****  
  
"Wufei? Are you alright?"  
  
Wufei grunted as he sat up. He wavered slightly, since the water had taken so much from him. He half sat on the damp floor of the apartment.  
  
"I'm fine, I should have know Zechs would do something like that, I was foolish. Now he's gotten away."  
  
Trowa and Quatre were concerned for their friend but knew better than to help when they were not asked to.  
  
"We will find him. Besides Duo showed up while you were out. He also says he has someone else to help."  
  
Wufei smiled at this. Duo was back and he had brought along another.  
Perhaps now, he could finally avenge Millardo. 


	21. warmth

Title: Send  
  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
  
"Hey, it's good to see you're up Wufei.   
I was getting worried about you man."  
  
  
Wufei turned to see his friend Duo walking into the half destroyed room.  
He was a welcomed sight, especially so since he brought with him a caring expression and a hot cup of tea.  
  
  
"I figured you'd want something to warm yourself up with. Don't deny it, besides it's your favorite green tea. At least it was your favorite the last time I saw you."  
  
"It still is, thank you Duo."  
  
Duo's smile brightened as he leaned forward to hand the steaming cup to his waterlogged friend.  
Wufei sipped at the hot liquid. It thawed his body as the sight of his friends warm persona warmed his heart. All that was missing was Treize and a hot bath to completely warm him body and soul.  
  
  
The Chinese youth glanced around the room to find both Trowa and Quatre attacking the disaster area that was their living room.  
Duo followed his friend's gaze to the struggling pair and released a chuckle.  
  
  
Quatre looked amazingly like a half drowned kitten.  
His normally fluffy blonde hair was now matted and sticking up in odd directions. He was in the process of salvaging his crushed house plants and was distressingly dirty.  
His clothing was stained and tattered, with a large tear in his left sleeve.  
  
Trowa was not much better off. His long bang clung to his face like a half mask. The other side of his face contained a dark streak of dirt running down his cheek.  
The tall youth's already tight clothing was now a second skin. Judging by the faint pink in Quatre's cheeks, the closeness of the clothing was not over looked.  
  
"Looking good guys. Care to have a helping hand though?"  
  
The pair nodded enthusiastically at the thought of additional help in their efforts.  
Wufei stood and joined in as well in the fight to rescue the apartment from the evil grip of filth.  
  
"Maxwell stop throwing bubbles at me! "  
  
"I can't help it Wu, it's just the demon in me."  
  
With that said Wufei launched a foam attack which lead to the four becoming entangled in a cleaning fight.  
Soap flew, and half meant death threats were shared. It looked like Duo was back again, and with him, the laughter he always carried with him. 


	22. nothing

Title: Send  
  
Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
I'd like to thank all of those who have been regularly giving me feed back. Please review if you haven't, I'd like to know what you think.  
  
****  
  
  
Four pairs of eyes concentrated on their mission. They diligently surveyed their surroundings in order to find no trace of what they were after. Keen eyes and hands searched every nook and cranny carefully leaving no crevice unsearched.   
Stern expressions wrote themselves onto the faces of the four boys.   
Sweat slowly began to form on each of their brows as their search provided them with nothing.   
Finally the braided boy of the group spoke up.  
  
"I don't think we are going to find a thing to eat in the entire place guys.   
I think everything got washed away with the water."  
  
  
The other three refused to resign to their friend's statement.   
They all watched as the braided one lifted the crushed remains of what had been a head of lettuce.   
The vegetable had been reduced to a mushy green ball with bits of debris sticking out of it. The sight was disheartening.  
  
  
"At least we won't find anything edible here. This was food, at least, I think it was.   
I'm starving from all of that cleaning and there isn't a thing to eat except tea and mushy lettuce."  
  
The other boys finally gave into the truth of the situation. No meal could be had here.   
The formidable looking Chinese youth snorted at his friend's comment about cleaning.  
  
"You mean causing chaos and strife instead of cleaning don't you Maxwell.  
The only real cleaning you had done was when I mopped the floor with your face after you poured soap water down my back."  
  
"That counts as cleaning. Either way doesn't matter.   
Right now I want something to eat. How about we go out some place for a bite?"  
  
The entire group brightened at the aspect of food.  
Already mouths were watering and wallets were ready. Quatre grabbed his still damp shoes and addressed his friends.  
  
"I know just the place. Trowa has been there so he can tell you about it. The food is good and it comes in large quantities."  
  
The other three boys raced to grab their shoes and jackets once hearing Quatre's remark.   
Laughter escaped each of them as they watched Duo hop about in order to put on his boots while his black leather jacket dangled from his mouth.  
  
  
Once preparations were completed the cheerful quartet left the drying apartment.   
Quatre closed the door and locked it before joining his friends in their walk down the hall to the exit.  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys at the food place . I'm going to go get Heero so he can get something to eat and so you guys can meet him. Poor guy has to be starving by now."  
  
"I'm looking forward to meeting your friend. Here's the address to the cafe. See you there Duo."  
  
With that said the braided boy watched his friends pile into Quatre's car. Duo turned and climbed onto his other love, his motorcycle.  
With a flick of his wrists he sped away. 


	23. cafe

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
I hope your enjoying this.  
  
****  
  
  
The soft ringing of the bell alerted the waitress of new customers. She was the only one working that day not that it was a problem.  
It had been a slow day thus far, so a party of three was an exceptional size.   
Michalyn quickly grabbed three menus and her order pad before making her way towards the boys sitting by the large window.   
  
Upon closer inspection, she recognized two of the young men. The blonde and brunette had been to the café little more than a week ago.   
The blonde had caught her eye before, however, by judging the taller boy's glare, she had best forget about it.   
She had to admit they made a cute couple though.  
  
Who was the Chinese youth though?   
Questions were placed aside as she handed them their menus and gave them her trademark smile.  
  
"I'll be cleaning up at the other tables.   
When you're ready to order just give me a ring."  
  
The blonde smiled brightly, the brunette smiled politely, and the Chinese youth merely nodded.  
Michalyn moved over to the table in the corner to clean up after her last customers.   
Dishes lay about and bits of food and drink identified where the small child had sat.  
  
As she cleaned the small table, she glanced over to the three boys to see if they were ready to order yet.   
The trio was still searching the menus for a meal.   
  
Suddenly the blonde gasped and clutched at his chest, where his heart would be.   
The brown haired boy held him up before he could completely collapse.  
Between painful whimpers the boy whispered something about "Duo", and "outside".   
  
Before she could move to the table, or for the other boys to respond to his words, the ground shuddered violently.   
The blast had lasted only a moment but during those few seconds the three boys had raced out of the café and were heading for the alley on the other side of the street.  
Michalyn steadied the stack of dirty dishes before following in suite. 


	24. unusual day

uthor: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
I've said this once, I'll say it again, please review.  
  
****  
  
  
The door slowly slid open as Duo stepped into the softly lit room.  
A warm smile forced it's way on his lips as he spied his lover by the draped window.  
  
It was rare to see the Japanese youth so relaxed. He was often thought of as hard as stone when he really was fragile inside.  
Hard years had forced him to build his barrier for the sake of his sanity.   
Duo loved the moments he had when his love was completely at peace.  
  
The boy sat comfortably in the pale light the curtains allowed inside the room.   
His back rested against the curve of the cat basket chair instead of its normal stiff posture.  
Heero's long legs were pulled up towards his chest as a slant in order for his knees to support a thick aged book.  
The youth's eyes darted happily across the page, feasting on the words before them.  
  
Duo watched his love read for sometime before Heero became aware of eyes watching him and Duo's presence.  
Few things ever escaped Heero's knowledge, thus Duo's uncanny ability to sneak up unseen often disoriented him.  
Then again death was supposed to be silent. Though Duo certainly could convince anyone that he couldn't be quiet to save his life at times.  
  
"Welcome back Duo. I missed you."  
  
Duo walked forward in order to capture his lover's lips with his own.   
After a small eternity he slowly pulled away, only to land a kiss on the lovely boy's forehead.  
  
  
"I missed you too He-chan.   
Though I'd love to curl up with you in that chair, I'm afraid you have to get ready to meet my friends at a café for dinner.  
I'm sure you like them though and the café isn't far from here so we'll just walk."  
  
"I'm sure I will like them and I could use the walk."  
  
Heero placed a book mark into the dusty text before getting up.   
He put on his boots and pulled on his jean jacket before walking over to his love by the door.  
Duo wrapped an arm around Heero's waist as they left the room and closed the door.  
  
The pair walked in blissful silence out of the building and through the streets. They walked into a side alley in order the reach the street that held the café on the other side. Heero leaned further into his love's arm as he listened to their soft footsteps echo on the pavement.  
  
The sound of breaking glass was all Heero heard before Duo let go of his waist and fell to the ground.  
The back of his head began to tinge red, staining the long chestnut braid.  
  
Heero turned to face the attacker who dared to harm his love. The assailant was only a boy in his late teens, possibly early twenties.   
He wore faded blue jeans, a dark t-shirt , and an evil smirk. In his right hand rested the remains of a glass bottle.  
  
"Hope you liked that you stupid queer."  
  
Before the boy could make another movement, Heero had collected energy into his palm and flung it at the boy's feet.  
The youth was thrown into the air before he fell to the pavement a few feet away. The blast made the ground shake violently.  
  
Heero bent over to inspect Duo's wound before he found himself tossed across the alley.   
Lifting himself onto his knees he found himself faced with three angry looking youths. Each held only a glare for him.  
  
The tallest of the three forced his hand to glow. The hand mutated into a feline like paw with menacing claws to match.  
The visible emerald eye's pupil turned to a cat's slit before narrowing it's gaze onto Heero.  
With a quick swipe Heero felt his chest flame in pain as claws cut flesh.  
  
Duo lifted his head to see his love be attacked by one of his best friends.   
Yelling for them to stop he threw himself forward so that the next blow hit him instead of the smaller boy.  
  
Trowa stepped back in disbelief. He had hurt his friend, but why had he protected the attacker? It dawned on him. The other boy was the attacker and this was Duo's friend. He had jumped to conclusions and they had paid for it.  
  
Trowa transformed his hand back to normal before helping them both up.  
  
"I had thought he was the one who attacked you. "  
  
Duo accepted the help and in turn lifted his lover into his arms. Heero was hurt but not badly enough to be life threatening thankfully.  
  
Michalyn slowly walked forward disbelieving her eyes. She had seen the tall boy turn part cat and attack the two other boys, then apologize for it.  
It made no sense to her at first until it slowly began to dawn in her.   
She stepped forward and cleared her throat so that they might acknowledge her presence.  
  
"You can treat him in the back room of the café if you like. It looks like you might need it as well."  
  
The boys each thanked her and moved toward the building. Once inside the hurt boy, Heero forgave them for their mistake.  
  
  
Michalyn soon found out that not only did all of them contain power, they were stronger than she or anyone she had met before. Work was certainly unusual today. 


	25. healing

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
  
The blonde boy smiled happily at Michalyn. Joy nearly flowed off of him and into the hearts of everyone nearby.  
  
"You are really a healer? That's wonderful!"  
  
"I'm not very strong; I can't do internal or deep wounds very well.  
Your friend's wounds aren't very deep at all though, so it won't be a problem healing them. I think I should heal Heero first; he's hurt worse than Duo is.  
  
The youth known as Heero nodded.   
He placed his arms to his sides so that the girl might access his wounds easier.  
  
Meanwhile Duo watched aprehensively. Quatre had the ability to sense intentions, feelings, and what not from others, and he had yet to be wrong. However, there was a first time for everything. Besides this was his Heero who was hurt, and he wouldn't take chances with him again. The small youth meant far to much to him.   
  
Michalyn closed her eyes and willed her hands to glow.   
A soft claming blue aura surrounded her hands like gloves of mist and cloud.   
She opened her eyes and placed her hands over the bleeding claw marks on Heero's chest.   
The blue mist fanned out to touch the flesh. Before their eyes, Heero's wounds closed then faded into no more than a memory.  
  
"Wow, that was quicker than I thought is would be.   
It must be because you have so much energy to assist my powers."  
  
Heero looked to see not even a faint scar to show he had been wounded only moments before.   
Upon seeing this he offered a small smile in thanks.   
He grabbed his torn shirt and put it on.   
Long tears where the only memento of Trowa's claws.  
  
  
Duo smiled to himself happily. His love was alright and seemed none the worse for the wear.  
It hadn't taken even a minute to complete the healing either.   
  
Duo wrapped his uninjured arm around Heero's shoulders and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I won't be so carless again. I never want to se you hurt love.  
  
Heero's mouth twitched and then formed a small smile. Before he could reply Michalyn began speaking to Duo.  
"Duo, you're up now."  
  
Duo lifted his bloodied arm upwards for her inspection.   
Michalyn moved his arm so that she might have better access, but Duo pulled it away and clutched it protectively.  
  
"That hurt! Could you not do that?"  
  
"If you don't stay still I can't heal it and it will hurt a lot more if you wait for it to heal by itself."  
  
Duo thought for a moment before lifting his arm once again.   
Michalyn closed her eyes and the blue mist appeared again.   
Nearly ten minutes later Duo was completely healed.  
  
"How come it took so long to heal me when my injury was less severe?"  
  
Michalyn shook her head so that the stray strands of hair moved away from her brow.  
  
"I don't know. It might be that Heero's energy is better suited to healing than yours.  
Actually, I can heal wounds faster than that on a normal person so I'm guessing your energy pattern was never meant for healing of any kind."  
  
Duo nodded at this and then began to tear off the torn sleeve of his shirt, quickly followed by the other sleeve.   
  
"I had to wear my favorite shirt today didn't I?   
Considering how sharp those claws are I should be happy to have my favorite arm."  
  
The entire group couldn't help but chuckle at Duo's joke.   
The atmosphere lightened from its somber mood.   
Heero might not have made a sound, but he smiled softly in his own silent laughter.  
  
Duo couldn't help but bubble over in joy. Heero was a quiet shut off individual.   
Most people might think right now he was being antisocial, but this was an exceptionally cheerful Heero compared to normal.   
He rarely smiled for anyone other than Duo.   
He didn't talk unless needed or to make a threat.   
Things couldn't have gone better, except for the whole near maiming incident of course.  
  
Duo leaned back and watched his friends converse with each other and their new ally.  
Making a few jokes and comments he mostly smiled in happiness.   
He slid his hand over his love's and enjoyed all of their company. 


	26. tattered canvas

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
If you have any questions, concerns, or suggestions; Please feel free to place them in your review or send them to me via e-mail.  
I'm sorry for slacking off a in the past few days. I'll try to get more writing in.  
  
****  
  
"Here you guys go. By the looks of it you're all famished."  
  
Each of the boys gave her their own style of thanks before diving into their choice of dining.  
Smiles and mutterings of how good it was flowed across the table.  
Happily they continued their meal.  
  
"So all of you have energy and powers?   
I've seen that Trowa is a shift fae.   
Mind if I try to guess what all of you are?"  
  
Everyone motioned for her to continue.   
It should be fun seeing what she thought they were and if she could guess correctly.  
  
Michalyn looked at each of the boys carefully and then went into deep thought.  
She knew that that though everyone contained energy, otherwise they could be alive, but powers were only found in select people.   
It is easy to see if a person had powers and estimate what they were though.   
The power often intergrained itself in their personality, look, and aura.  
  
"Quatre has to be either an empath, telepath, white fae, or a combination.   
Wufei is a Shen Dragon, or Draconis Fae.   
Duo is either, Black fae, Night walker, demon, a combination or something similar.   
That would be the reason I couldn't heal him quickly.   
Heero is hard to figure out.   
Considering his energy can help healing he might be white fae, angel, forest fae, or any number of things that promote healing and life.  
  
The boys smiled and wondered in mild amazement how she could conclude so much and so correctly.  
  
"That was amazing. I am empathic white fae halfling.   
Wufei is a Shen Dragon.   
Duo is a little bit of everything. Night Walker, demon, black fae, star soldier, human, and possibly some others we haven't thought of yet. I don't know about Heero, but I'm guessing you were correct with him as well."  
  
Michalyn nearly beamed with Quatre's praise.   
She then saw Heero preparing to say something and stopped her ramblings of thank you and I'm flattered.  
  
"I don't know what I am. I don't have many memories before I met Duo. Duo hasn't been able to figure it out either so you may or may not be correct."  
  
Michalyn nodded and smiled softly. Judging from the way he had said those words, it pained him to know that his past was a tattered canvas. Little glimpses where there but not enough to see the picture.  
  
Quatre and the others felt similarly. Quatre discreetly rubbed his chest as the constrained waves of sorrow rippled off of Heero despite his efforts to contain them.  
  
"Don't worry He-Chan. I promised you I'd help you find out and I never lie."  
  
Heero looked at his love's face and smiled. He knew Duo would help him in every way possible.  
Duo knew what it felt like because he himself had so many pieces cut out of his life as well.  
Then again it didn't matter as much as it had. Duo made his life complete and that was what he needed. SO even if they never found his origins he would be happy with his future. 


	27. statues

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
I certainly hope that this is enjoyable.  
  
****  
  
Michalyn moved to look at the large grandfather clock in the corner.   
Smiling, she quickly walked over to the front door and flipped the small sign so that it read closed to all on the outside of the cozy café.   
Returning to her seat at the table, she grinned happily as the boys chatted.  
  
"Duo, would you mind if I ask how you met Heero?   
Also I was wondering why you were gone so long.   
No one heard from you for over a year."  
  
Duo smiled and turned to Quatre while his hand found it's way to his love's knee under the table.  
  
"I don't mind at all. "  
  
****  
  
A black clothed figure walked along a small path, uncaring of it's course.   
The last beams of the setting sun illuminated his figure and the path before him.  
The deep gold sphere tinged the clouds red and the sky amethyst before it laid down to rest below the horizon.   
The crescent of beryl stone soon became surrounded by tiny soldiers of the sky, the starry knights who lived infinite distances away in the black sky.  
  
The dark clothed boy stopped with his eyes resting at the pebbles and dust by his boots.   
A long sigh escaped his lips as he slowly raised his head to meet the night sky. The tiny speak that was Venus shone brightly while it lied nestled in a bed of stars.   
He had always loved the stars. As long as he could remember the small lights had comforted him and watched over him.   
He was a creature of darkness who was in it's prime in the depth of night. A strange mixture of breeds, a stain.   
He stared in awe at the barely opened eye of the moon. A sliver of light like a sleep touched iris of the sky.  
How strange, the darkness in love with the light.  
  
Turning his head his eyes caught the trail of a moon beam. Half hidden in a white cloak of moon flowers pale statue stood.   
Dew drenched blossoms enveloped marble wings.   
The wings were bent so that they covered the lower half of the statues face and all but the tip of a tunic covering small arched feet.   
What had captured the soul of the youth was the intricate eyes that looked out sorrowfully to the world.   
Bits of dew clung to the corners until a single tear fell from the stone gaze and trailed down the frozen cheek.  
  
Duo released a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding.   
He'd been to this park many times before but had never seen this statue. Angel Sanctuary Park held within it's gates over a hundred figures of angels. None could ever hope to have this one's beauty.   
  
Duo seated himself in the grass and hummed as he watched the stony face. There he stayed until the sun rose once again and along with it the people of the city.   
Realizing his hunger, Duo left to satisfy it and return to work.   
As he walked away he turned to gaze at the angel once again.   
The sun had made the flowers hide and the angel looked sorrowful and full of yearning.  
  
With a click of his heels Duo walked away. 


	28. falling

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Duo hummed the line again. The whole song seemed wrong.   
Throwing the half finished sheet away, he pulled out his note book and leaned back in his beaten up chair.   
The image of the stone angel entered his mind without warning.  
Unbidden soft humming and lyrics entered his head.   
  
Duo sat upright when he realized what he was doing.   
Humming the line once again he smiled when he found it to his liking. It was softer and more melancholy than anything he had ever written.   
The bittersweet notes blended with the gentle lyrics to form a water like sound.  
  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent pouring over the song until the last traces of light disappeared.  
Duo found his sound half compete and his ideas fading. A strong impulse told him to pick up his notebook and leave the apartment.  
Before he knew it he was in front of the sad eyed angel once again.  
  
His jaw became slack as he gazed at the figure. It was better lit by the larger moon crescent.   
Unconsciously, Duo found himself beginning to speak. He asked the statue why it looked so sad though he knew no answer would come from it's marble lips.  
  
No sound was made but a gust of wind but Duo had a feeling something was watching him.   
Searching his surroundings all he could find was himself and the lonely angel.  
  
He spoke again since no one could hear him and he liked to talk sometimes.   
He told the figure of the sorrow his origins, of lack of, gave him.   
He had no parents, the guardians he had gained all found their way to death's open arms.  
His few friends were miles away and he felt like he was a stain in their happy lives.  
From what they had helped him to find, he knew he was a cursed child. A jumble of some of the darkest beings in existence. Only twice had the darker side of his soul ever shone through, but he feared it.   
Somewhere in his mixed up breeding a trace of white fae could be found.   
Why would a white fae ever mate with a creature of darkness was beyond him but that was the only reason he wasn't controlled by the evil inside him.  
Not all creatures of the night were evil, but he has the blood of a demon inside and that would have turned him into a soulless devil if it hadn't been for his fae ancestor.  
  
Duo looked up and could swear a look of sad compassion was traced into the eyes of stone.  
Shaking his head he found himself smiling. It felt good to have someone listen, even if they were made of stone.  
  
Duo said goodbye to the angel when the sun began to rise. Promising himself he'd return that night. 


	29. missing

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Please excuse my poor attempt at lyrics.  
  
****  
  
The guitar in his hand vibrated with the soft strumming. Gentle notes sent shivers up his spine a longing to his heart.  
His skilled fingers deftly picked out the chords as his lips softly sang the words.   
Light filtered through the curtains and glittered of the strings of the instrument and his chestnut hair. The soft breeze added it's melody to the song as it played with the curtains and the loose strands of brown.  
The song ceased and Duo leaned back into the arms of the chair and sighed.  
  
The song enchanted him to no end. Another sigh was released into the small room as he began to fall deep into his thoughts.  
  
Truth be told the song didn't seem to have been written by him. His songs were energetic with riffs and loud lyrics.   
Not captivating and full of untold emotion.   
He had written only a handful of songs like this and each time it left him feeling as if someone else was guiding his hand and mind.   
Though it sounded crazy even to him, Duo believed the statue had more of a role in the music than he.   
  
Chuckling to no one but himself, Duo got up and put away his guitar. He headed for the door but changed his mind halfway.  
Turning on his heel he grabbed his guitar case and walked out the door.  
  
****  
  
"Hello again lonely. Looks like I've gone off the deep end and have made friends with stone. I always was a little crazy anyway.  
I hope you don't mind me calling you lonely but it fits, and as far as I know statues don't have names except one's like David.  
You're a lot better than those though, I wonder why they put you in such a hidden place.   
By the looks of it no one has been here for years other than me. No wonder you're lonely."  
  
Duo could of sworn those stone eyes were talking.   
The look they gave him seemed to say, you're right, I have been alone for so long but thanks to you I'm not alone any more.  
Duo smiled at the thought that he had been the one to ease another's hurts even if that person was a statue.  
  
"I just finished a song. I don't think I wrote it though. It's like some others I've written but they all seem to have been written by someone else.   
Actually if I didn't know better I'd swear you had written it. It seems just like you. Would you care to listen to it?"  
  
Since he heard no complaints Duo pulled out his guitar and played a few practice chords. Relaxing on the aged boulder he hummed softly and began to play.  
  
I've been feeling lonely,  
Cause you don't even know me.  
I can hardly find my breath.  
I sold my halo,  
In early April,  
Feel as cold as death.  
  
Nothing left to sell.  
I cannot fly since I fell,  
But no one is here for me to tell.  
  
You can't see me  
Hear me, feel me  
I can't even cry  
  
I've lost my sunrise,  
I've no place in your eyes,  
Should I even try?  
  
I see you fly by,  
In the blue sky,  
You take me up with you.  
Without warning,  
Here comes morning  
I can't believe it's true  
I'm happy when I'm with you.  
  
  
The last strain of the guitar faded away and Duo opened his eyes. He forced himself to blink as he stared in shocked awe.  
The statue was gone. All that remained was a stone sword and scythe nearly covered in moon flowers.   
Between the two weapons was a pair of intertwined roses, one red, the other white.  
  
Duo felt a dampness trail down his cheek before he lifted his finger to catch a tear.  
He was crying over a statue? It wasn't alive, it couldn't be his friend. Duo stood up and packed away the old instrument before taking one last look at the peaceful weapons.   
His footsteps were heavy as his heart even though logic would have told him he had no reason to feel so.   
As his figure faded in the distance a single rain drop fell on the two roses before they turned to stone and became one. 


	30. sunrise

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Duo took one last look into the mirror back stage.   
He placed a jester's grin on his face and walked out from the curtains onto the stage with the rest of the band.  
He threw himself into the performance, every fiber of his being screamed energy that he poured into the music.  
The crowd applauded and screamed the lyrics with him, a madly moving tapestry of people and colors. The last loud chord hung in the air before an eruption of sound filled the void with clapping and screams for encores. Duo's smile faded to a glimmer before he spoke.  
  
"I'd like to play one last song tonight. So as the band packs up and makes it's way to clean up before having a night on the town. I'll play a soft melody that I hope my inspiration can hear."  
  
The crowd yelled for him to begin and the other players picked up their instruments and began to place them away. Duo opened his mouth as the guitar sang along to the soft song. As the first strings of the guitar were played the band ceased packing and watched the braided youth as he closed his eyes and continued to play. The crowd became silent and all eyes, ears, and hearts were focused on the lone musician.  
  
"I've been feeling lonely,  
Cause you don't even know me.  
I can hardly find my breath."  
  
Duo's own breathing caught on that line as he felt a sorrow and longing fill his heart. It was just a statue he reminded himself but it failed to ease the pains.  
  
"I sold my halo,  
In early April,  
Feel as cold as death."  
  
That stone figure always seemed so full of sadness, and Duo found himself wanting to mike the cold lips smile. The poor being shouldn't have to sell anything, it should be given everything it's heart could desire.  
The last line of that stanza struck him. The angel felt a coldness inside like he did, he was death after all. At least that's what he called himself.  
  
The guitar's sounds picked up slightly for the next few lines, yet still reflecting a melancholy feeling in the words.  
  
"Nothing left to sell.  
I cannot fly since I fell,  
But no one is here for me to tell."  
  
The marble figure was like a fallen angel, to heavy and frozen to fly.   
Laying forgotten for years while the vines covered it's wings like beautiful chains. Like a bird in a cage. A blue bird of happiness. As long as it was held the spring and joy were held captive as well.   
  
"You can't see me  
Hear me, feel me  
I can't even cry"  
  
It was true. Duo couldn't see the angel's face behind it's vine covered wings. Now he couldn't see it at all since it seemed to have vanished completely. The stone lips couldn't speak, and the cold marble was not skin to be touched. The emotion filled eyes could only cry when the dew and rain collected and fell, but the tears were in it's heart all the same.  
  
"I've lost my sunrise,  
I've no place in your eyes,  
Should I even try?"  
  
Duo always left at sunrise. Sunrise was a beautiful time to be shared with a loved one. Had his leaving at that time hurt the angel. No it couldn't have, it was only a figure in white marble, wasn't it? The angelic form had found a place in his eyes and heart. Duo wanted to scream yes, try, please try, but no one was there to hear.  
  
"I see you fly by,  
In the blue sky,  
You take me up with you."  
  
How could Duo be the one flying? He was a being of the shadows, not an angel in the sky letting the light fill him with warmth.   
Once again he was just the dark in love with the light, but this time did the light love him back?   
  
"Without warning,  
Here comes morning  
I can't believe it's true  
I'm happy when I'm with you."  
  
The last time Duo went to see the statue was in the early morning. He had just finished the song and felt a need to share it with the figure.  
Those eyes had looked happy when he saw them. The sad eyed angel was happy when he was there. Then why did it leave him? Why?  
  
The last note died away into the air before a wave of applause shook Duo from his thoughts. Duo thanked the crowd and walked off stage. There the band congratulated him and asked about the song. Duo's only reply was that an angel told him to write it. They laughed and let him be as he put away the guitar and left the club.  
  
Duo slumped his shoulders and began his way homeward. His ears caught the sounds of struggle and shouts coming from the alley ahead. Dropping his case he ran towards it. Inside the dark alley three men took turns attacking a white clothed figure.  
  
Duo's eyes widened as he saw intense cobalt eyes and soft mussed brown hair.   
  
"Leave him alone."  
  
It wasn't a request, it was an order. The men sneered ad Duo as the tallest of the three threw a punch into the boy's face. The tall man spoke.  
  
"What are you going to do if we don't kid?"  
  
The men laughed and the poor abused figure behind them cast down his eyes as if expecting Duo to turn around an leave him to the wolves.  
Duo's eyes narrowed and he forced energy to his palm. In a flash all three men found themselves bleeding from the glowing scythe's blade.  
Their eyes widened as they ran as best they could out of the alley while clutching their wounds.  
  
Duo's figure relaxed and the weapon faded. He faced the boy who looked so much like his statue.   
The boy shivered from either cold, fright, or both. Duo touched his pale arm and found it cold but with warmth underneath.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. What's your name?"  
  
The bruised youth leaned into the touch and smiled slightly.  
  
"Heero. I know you, why don't I remember anything but you?"  
  
Duo wondered as well. He felt his arms wrap themselves around the cold boy. He picked up the youth and carried him out of the alley, his guitar forgotten.  
  
On the way to his apartment the angelic boy fell asleep in his arms. Duo smiled happily as he opened the door and walked into the apartment. He slowly laid the sleeping boy onto his bed before covering up the form. No wonder he was cold, he only wore a stained white tunic and sandals. Smiling at the boy he brushed a stray lock of hair out of his closed eyes and prepared for bed.  
Duo climbed into the bed on the other side and quickly succumbed to the callings of sleep.  
  
The pale beams of the full moon cast light onto the two as they slept. Like a ever watchful eye of a guardian it saw Duo's arm warp about the smaller boy's waist as the two smiled in their sleep to no one but themselves and each other. 


	31. fatigue

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Quatre leaned back onto his lover's shoulder. His blonde head found it's resting place against the other's neck.  
The boy sighed softly in content as an arm wrapped itself around his thin waist.   
The small boy closed his eyes and soon was claimed by slumber. The taller boy smiled softly and held the sleeping form close.  
  
"Seems that Quatre is in need of sleep and I must confess that I need some as well. I believe we'll be taking our leave now. Good night, we'll be seeing you tomorrow."  
  
Trowa gathered the small limp figure into his long arms, resting the golden haired head onto his chest.   
Without waking the boy, he stood and made his way to the door.  
  
"Me ad Heero will meet with you guys at the park tomorrow. Would you mind coming too Michalyn? You live around here so you know this place better than any of us."  
  
"I'd love to; I'm off tomorrow anyway since I was the only one working today."  
  
Duo nodded and smiled. His violet eyes looked over to Wufei's eyes close and the noble youth slouch down onto the table.   
Soft murmurs could be heard from the no napping boy. His normally tightly held hair fell out of it's ponytail in places, making black cobwebs of hair trace on his neck. A loud snore erupted as the boy turned onto his side.   
Duo barely managed to stifle his laughter.  
  
A weight settled onto his lap. Duo looked to see a sleeping Heero curled onto his lap. He too had lost the battle with sleep.   
Duo felt wide awake; then again there were benefits to being a night creature. One of them was the fact he could go weeks without sleep. Though he did like sleeping in next to his blue eyed love.  
  
"I'd better go and tuck Heero in for the night. Wufei looks like he could do with a good night's sleep too.  
See ya tomorrow Michayln."  
  
She smiled and said her good nights as Duo lifted his lover into his arms.   
The pale boy snuggled into the warmth of the other's body and sighed in his sleep. Duo tapped Wufei's leg with his foot, causing the boy to awaken.  
  
Startled, Wufei stood up and glared at the darkly clad youth. The gaze was ruined when a large yawn escaped.  
Making his way to the door, Wufei said his own good nights and said he would meet them tomorrow.   
Half stumbling, he made his was out of the café.  
  
Michalyn gathered her things and opened the door so that Duo could pass through. She closed and locked it as Duo made his way to the haven he shared with his lover. 


	32. unexpected

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Sea blue eyes flickered open as long golden lashes moved across pale cheeks. A small yawn passed rose colored lips as the blonde haired boy awoke to a new day.  
The sun's light reflected off of golden strands of hair.  
  
"Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well love?"  
  
Trowa leaned forward to kiss the soft rosy lips of his lover.   
His hand found it's way to the blondes cheek, brushing away a stray lock of hair from the soft cheek.  
  
"I always sleep well next to you love, even though you also keep me awake most nights. At least you tire me out."  
  
As Trowa's cheeks blushed, Quatre kissed his lips and moaned softly into them. Trowa eagerly returned the kiss and slid his hand down his love's back, making Quatre's spine arch in pleasure. Trowa pushed the blonde down onto the bed when the alarm clock began to ring. Sighing in frustration Trowa saw it was time to meet the others.  
  
"Shall we continue this upon returning love?"   
  
Quatre replied with a smile and a soft kiss onto his love's warm lips.  
  
The two dressed and left the apartment with their lips locked once again. The door closed behind them as they made their way to the park.  
  
****  
  
The tree's leaves sang in the breeze as sunlight danced through them. Duo leaned back against the trunk of the aged tree.   
He picked a grass blade and began to chew on the tip. His violet eyes looked down to see Heero playing with the tip of his braid.   
Duo's gaze moved upward to see Michalyn approaching with Trowa and Quatre not far behind. Wufei sat across from him and chuckled to no one but himself.  
  
Once everyone had arrived they too sat on the lush carpet of grass and enjoyed the cooling shade of the willow tree. The soft sounds of children laughing hung on the wind. This was the park he had met Heero in. The vast grounds of the park stretched out over a hundred acres. This spot was a long ways from the precise spot but it summoned happy memories all the same.   
  
"So Michalyn, what can you tell us about this park? A lot of energy has been released from here recently. Anything unusual about this place other than it's size?"  
  
"I'm not the best person to tell the story since I wasn't here. Actually I invited a friend who was. She should be here soon if you want to wait and get a better view on what happened."  
  
All of the boys agreed to wait since the clearer the information; the easier it would be to find out where the energy came from and why Zechs was interested in it.  
  
"I'm getting a drink if you need me I'll be by the stand over there."  
  
With that the Chinese youth walked away from the shade of the waving willow. His footsteps lightly crossed the soft grass to his destination. Wufei ordered his lemonade and paid the teenaged girl for the overpriced drink.  
  
WUfei walked over to a small bridge crossing a stream. He gazed into it's waters. He loved the music it made though he detested getting wet. It was undignified of him and being a fiery dragon didn't help his opinion of being wet.  
WUfei leand onto the railing while siping his drink. The trout swam about, eating what childern threw in. The freshest sushi he would find in this city right in front of him. He smiled at his own joke.  
  
A shadow reflected in the water right behind the Chinese youth. Before Wufei could turn to face he shadow, arms wrapped themselves around his waist.  
  
"I missed you my dragon. I hope you don't mind me coming to see you love?"  
  
  
Wufei relaxed in Treizes embrace. He rested his head on the older man's chest and let the arms tighten protectivly about him. It was home again.  
  
"not at all."  
  
The two reunited lovers happily intertwined their tongues and heart before joining the others under the welcoming willow's branches. 


	33. under the willow

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Review Please. If you like this story and want more tell me, if you don't like it tell me how I can improve.  
  
****  
  
The tent of willow branches parted for the two lovers. Treize kept one arm around his Chinese love's waist.   
The black haired boy leaned into it. The taller man found a seat against the aged tree and Wufei happily sat on the ground between his legs while his back leaned onto the man's chest.   
  
Duo chuckled silently to himself. Wufei always seemed to relax around the aristocratic man. It was hard to believe this smiling youth was the same boy who glared at him on a regular basis.   
It was good to see him as completely happy as he was with Treize. Much like how he himself felt with Heero.  
  
"Since Wu isn't doing any introductions, the man with him is Treize."  
  
Wufei turned to glare at Duo. The black haired boy looked ready to stuff the braid down Duo's throat.   
Needless to say the entire group couldn't help but laugh at the site of two friends so near battle over a comment.  
  
Heero lifted his head of Duo's lap and rested it onto the boy's chest. Treize took one look at the Japanese boy's face and something happened.  
  
"You look very familiar. Have we met before?"  
  
"Not that I know of, but possibly. I don't remember a lot of things."  
  
Before Treize could respond the willow's branches were pushed aside and a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail entered the tent of leaves.  
Her head was bent downward as she pulled an offending twig off of her black t-shirt. Lifting her head she addressed the group.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I didn't know you were here Treize. It's good to see you again. Seems you brought your Dragon along as well."  
  
Dorathy found an unoccupied spot and sat down onto the lush grass. Her eyebrows lifted when she spotted Heero. He seemed so familiar to her. She had seen him somewhere before. Putting that aside she turned to Michalyn.  
  
"So what did you need Michalyn? "  
  
"They want to know about what happened here and I thought you'd be the best on to tell the story since you were there."  
  
"I was very young when it happened but perhaps Treize can help, He was there too and should remember more clearly than I."  
  
All eyes focused on both the blonde girl and the tall man. A single question was poised in the air and it was Duo who voiced it.  
  
"How do you guys know each other?"  
  
"Dorathy is my adopted sister. Wufei already knows her but I forgot that none of you did."  
  
A collective oh sounded from the group sending them into a fit of laughter at the synchronized sound.  
  
"I'll tell the story if you'll fill in the blanks for me Dorathy. Though why do you you all want to know?"  
  
"Certainly, energy has been released from this park recently and it seems someone named Zechs is interested in it"  
  
Treize kept his shock to himself and With that the two began their tale. 


	34. match

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Review Please. If you like this story and want more tell me, if you don't like it tell me how I can improve.  
  
****  
  
"Dorathy and I were visiting the Peacecraft family along with our parents. The Peacecrafts and the Kushranadas were to negotiate a business transaction. We went along to play with the Peacecraft children since our governess was on vacation that week."   
  
****  
  
Large cotton ball clouds made their way across the light blue sky. Sunlight shined over the large gardens in front of a massive palace like mansion.   
Cherry trees grew in front of the house and created a snow of pink petals at their feet.   
The building had numerous alcoves in which statues of angels were placed. The palace was known as the manor of the peaceful angels.   
  
A large black limousine drove towards the manor. The passengers included a aristocratic couple and two children.   
Whilst political issues were discussed by the adults, the small blonde girl moved to sit on her knees and lift her head up to the window.   
Her blue eyes widened as the garden came into view. Cherry blossoms fell onto roses and lilies of all colors. A sea of colors swirled into her vision.  
  
A fairy palace with guardian angels awaited her. Inside she knew her best friend lived.   
They were the sweet eyed angels at school who played the best jokes and were never caught.   
One time they had put lizards into Alex and Muller's desks to get them back for picking on Hilde.   
The two bully's had screamed so loudly at the harmless creatures.  
  
"I like the roses best. What do you like the best Dorathy?"  
  
Her forked eyebrows knitted together at the six year old thought about the question with care. Finally a smile formed on her face.  
  
"My favorite is the cherry blossoms.   
They're Relena's favorite color and they look just like pink snow. Only it's not cold or wet."  
  
The two children happily talked about the flowers as the limo found a place to stop and then let it's passengers leave before driving away.  
  
****  
  
The clash of metal against metal echoed throughout the large room. The smaller figure moved forward to swipe with his sword.   
Missing, he stepped back and prepared for the counter attack. Millardo quickly ducked as Treize's sword swung at him.   
The blade moved back and thrust forward once again, this time it's target had not been quick enough to evade.   
The older boy stood in shock. His opponent was only eight but had managed to match him move for move until now. The boy was a whole four years younger than him but was an equal to his skills. He had never had so much fun.  
  
"Good match. We'll have to do this again some time, it was really fun."  
  
The blonde boy smiled.  
  
"Yeah it was. Let's go get changed and see what our sisters are doing, okay?"  
  
Treize nodded and together they put away the equipment and started their search for the two girls. 


	35. forgotten battle

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Review Please. If you like this story and want more tell me, if you don't like it tell me how I can improve.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Millie, they're in here."  
  
The other boy turned around and started to run towards his friend. As they entered the room the floor shook and window shattered into millions of tiny glass snowflakes. All four children pulled up their arms to protect themselves from the razor sharp crystals.  
Four pairs of eyes looked up and saw the sky outside growing dark. Think black clouds swirled around the palace grounds sending lightning crashing to the ground. A bolt of light struck the cherry tree outside, tearing it to shreds and sending slivers and petals hurling into the strong winds. Large drops of rain began to fall, painting the surroundings with dark splotches.  
  
"Treize, you grab Dorathy and follow me. I know where we can wait the storm out."  
  
The taller boy nodded and grabs his sister's hand while his friend did the same with his sister. Together the two pairs of siblings raced out of the room and down the hall. As they ran, their foot steps echoed in the hollow pathways. Behind them a bolt of lightning tore through the wall, sending vases smashing to the floor and tearing canvas from it's frame.   
  
A shard of glass cut at Relena's skirt covered leg, causing her to stumble and fall onto the hardwood floor.  
A thin trickle of blood stained her white dress pink and then red. Before she could ask the others to wait for her she found herself in her brother's arms, being carried down the hall with Treize and Dorathy not far behind.  
  
"This is it. Help me open the door, its stuck."  
  
The small hands of the children found a hold on the large brass door handle. With all their might they pulled, causing the large door to swing open. The foursome fell back from the doorway as flames licked at them from the room. Smoke clogged their lungs and made their eyes water. Relena found herself once again in her brother's arms racing down the hallways with danger at their back.  
  
"We need to get outside. There is an underground storm shelter there. I bet our parents are already there."  
  
The tiring children hurried to find the nearest exit. Throwing the doors open, they rushed into the wind swept garden and onto the path to the shelter. Flowers were ripped form the ground and flung through the air. The crushed petals stained the walkway before them as the rain washed the colors off the path.  
  
They stopped in their tracks as they looked at the sky. White feathered wings clashed against the black bat like wings of the other creature. A brown haired angel flapped it's arched wings in the air, causing it's tunic to wave and move in the wind created. The long rope belt wrapped itself about the boy's frame as the wind pulled at it with it's might. In his hand was a long softly glowing sword. The blade reflected a world unlike the one it was in. Soft downy feathers floated past green trees and white clouds. A picture of peace and tranquility not expected on a weapon of destruction. The sharp tip of the sword was pointed directly at the beast shaped shadow.  
  
The angel struck at a large black entity with a sword. The white wings contrasted with the darkness of the cloudy sky as it combated with the evil darkness. Red eyes spotted the children and the creature flung a blast of light at the children. As if on instinct Millardo flung himself in front of the blast, thus protecting his sister and friends. The other tree blocked the blinding light from their eyes and when it had gone, they saw the blonde boy knelling on the ground before he fell into the moist earths embrace. Relena ran to him, shaking his shoulder to but was unable to awaken the barely breathing boy.  
  
Above them the angel raged and with one last swing of his sword cut the demon in half. Unwilling to go down alone it thrust it's hand into the angels chest and caused it to fall to the ground. Supporting it's bleeding frame with is sword the angel covered itself in it's wings before a last blast of energy was sent hurling from the palm of the demon's hand. As it struck the angel glowed brightly and was no longer alive, but instead one among the statues of the manor.  
  
The black creature turned to a hazy smoke. Before it completely disappeared to nothingness a wisps of the black smoke floated on the air. As it did the blonde awoke and was helped to his feet by his sister. Together they made their way down the drive as the sun found it's way through the clouds.  
  
****  
  
"We made it to town and were cared for until we were informed of our parents demise. Dorathy and I lived with our aunt while the Peacecrafts went to the Dorlins household."  
  
Everyone sat quietly as the absorbed the tale. Duo felt a shiver run down Heero's spine as the story ended. That angel must have been Heero. It explained why he was a statue when they met, but why did he change back, and had he fought a demonic creature? DUo quickly put questions aside for later as he stroked his love's back in attempt to calm his tremors.   
  
The violet eyed boy looked around to see all eyes on him and the precious bundle shaking in his arms. He continued to try to calm the trembling boy as he awaited his friends to speak their minds. It was Quatre who spoke up first.  
  
"Duo, do you think that the fighting angel they remember could be Heero? It makes sense. Is he alright, I don't understand all of the feeling coming from him. Fear, worry, doubt, loss, courage, and so much else. Heero are you okay?"  
  
Miniutes passed and finally the tremors subsided and Heero's inner turmoil calmed. Sitting up, the boy grasped his lover's hand as if to make sure it was real and not his imagination.  
  
"I'm fine. I just started to see so many images. Memories I think. A lot of things are starting to make sense now."  
  
Duo brought their hands to his lips before he kissed the slender fingers of his japanese love. With his other arm he embraced the boy and held him close to his heart. Heero sat up but kept the other's hand tight in his own. 


	36. dueling sides

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Review Please. If you like this story and want more tell me, if you don't like it tell me how I can improve.  
  
****  
  
Without words the group decided to pursue Heero's role in the story. He was far too shaky for questioning at the moment. They left the Heero's comforting to the capable hands of Duo.  
  
Michalyn turned to see Dorathy staring at the blonde Quatre. Quatre looked nervous under her gaze as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and leaned closer to his tall green eyed love.  
  
"Well I must say, it is good to see you once again Quatre. Seems you healed rather nicely. Where did you meet that boy anyway? He has a rather unusual hairstyle, don't you think?"  
  
Quatre nervously moved closer to Trowa, as if trying to pass through him and use him as a shield against the blonde girl. Michalyn wondered how they knew each other and what that comment on healing meant. As she prepared to ask, Trowa beat her to the punch and spoke first.  
  
"How do you know Quatre, and what did you mean by healing nicely?"  
  
Dorathy smiled and began to speak.  
  
"We went to school together. He was on the debate team while I was in the combat club. We disagreed on our views about war and fighting so I challenged him. We would have a debate and then a fencing match to try to prove our view points. He lost the debate but only won the match because I stabbed him just below the rib cage. Last time I saw him before I transferred he was in the hospital. Looks like he's fine now."  
  
Quatre blushed and spoke out to defend himself.  
  
"I lost the debate match because you manipulated the judges. You tried to get into my mind as well. You also lost the match on purpose. I remember you sending the message when you stabbed me. That in real war the victor is the last one standing, and some one can always debate often but die only once."  
  
Dorathy smiled and took her hair down, letting it fall down her back.   
  
"So I did, looks like I was the last one standing. You never did answer my question though. Where did you meet him, I believe someone said his name is Trowa."  
  
Dorathy's eyes flashed and in an instant she was inside the blonde boy's mind. Quatre could feel something searching through his memories and he quickly placed a fence of emotions around his mind. Dorathy's presence retreated and the girl huffed in frustration.  
  
"What are you hiding? You won't even let me take a peek in you mind."  
  
"It is my mind; I am allowed privacy you know. I'll tell you as long as you stop trying to get inside my head."  
  
Dorathy nodded and waited for the boy to speak. Her smile ever present as she awaited the information she had requested. Absent mindedly she twisted a few strands of her hair with her fingers before pulling the mass of yellow back into a ponytail. With a twist of her wrist the blonde hair was trapped in a black tie to match the shirt she wore. Dorothy continued to glare at he boy as she awaited. 


	37. white room

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Review Please. If you like this story and want more tell me, if you don't like it tell me how I can improve.  
  
****  
  
Duo watched as Heero toyed with the tip of his braid. The long slender fingers smoothed it till it shone like silk on the tan skin. He leaned down to plant a soft kiss onto the delicate fingers of his beloved. Heero smiled and turned to watch the arguing figures. Duo lifted his gaze to see Dorothy still pinning Quatre with her gaze.   
  
Michalyn seemed eager to hear the tale as well. Her long fingers twisted her brown hair before smoothing it once again. He soft brown eyes searched for any sign of the boy giving in. As much as she wanted to hear the tale, she was unwilling to pester the blonde since he was already assulted by the creature known as Dorothy.  
  
"Alright, I suppose it is only fair since Duo shared earlier. As long as you stop looking at me like I'm a medium rare steak."  
  
The blonde girl nodded and rested her head on her hands as she awaited the boy's words.  
  
****  
  
Strips of light filtered through the pale blinds covering the window. Pale lashes twitched and lifted to reveal sleep covered eyes. The intense sea could not rival the color of the deep blue eyes that were framed by blonde lashes.   
  
The blue eyed boy slowly sat up as his hand held his bandaged side. THe small movement exshausted the boy. His breath came in heavy breaths and tremors ran down his side.  
  
Silently he half layed on the white hospital bed as he thought of how he had been sent here in the frist place. DOrothy and her mind games. Who would of thought fencing swords were so sharp?  
  
He stared up at the white ceiling blankly. The palness of the room could blind someone. White walls, floor, bed things, and even a nice white door.   
  
His eyes twitched slightly at the sight. Sighing, he resigned himself to the void and boredom that was held in the small hospital room.  
  
Quatre turned to the door as it swung open to reveal a nurse pushing a young lady in a wheelchair. Her red hair was nearly purple in color, and curled at the ends. On her lap rested a well worn leather bag.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Winner, but you'll have to have a room mate since we have so little space available."  
  
The blonde's face lit up in a smile.  
  
"No need to be sorry, I'm happy to have the company. Please call me Quatre though."  
  
The nurse smiled back and helped the red haired girl to her bed before leaving the white room. She pulled the bag up and after a few moments of searching, pulled out several items. SHe placed small circus figurines and a picture frame onto the bedstand before turning to the blone boy.  
  
"I'm Catherine, hope you don't mind my things. I just like to see a little color."  
  
"I don't mind at all. They look lovely. Is that your boyfriend in the picture with you?"  
  
Suddenly the red head began laughing uncontrolably. She near doubled over as she caught her breath between fits. All the while Quatre remainded hoplessly lost.  
  
"He's my little brother Trowa. He is quite the looker though. Even though he is so quiet and reserved, he still turns more than a few heads."  
  
A soft amused smile found it's way to the blonde's face. No wonder his comment made the girl laugh.   
  
Before he could say anything more a coughing fit hit him. His side ached as red hot pain laced it's way through his body. As the fit receded, he looked up to see the concerned gaze of his room mate.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Quatre forced a smile onto his face as he replyed that he was fine. His hand held his side as he caught his breath.  
  
"I was stabbed in the side in a fencing match. It just hurts a little when I cough is all. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you here?"  
  
"I don't mind a bit. Though that looks like it hurt more than a little. Well I live at a traveling circus and I was on top of a lion cage when I tripped and fell on a Shamba, a male african lion. I don't remember what happened after that but the ringmaster said Trowa carried me out of the tent and must of saved my life. He's always had a way with animals, especailly the big cats."  
  
QUatre looked at the girl in awe. She should of been killed but aperantly was only suffering from a slight concusion fom the fall and a few small scratches and brusies.   
  
"I'm glad you didn't get hurt worse. You wouldn't happen to work at shooting star circus?"  
  
"Actually I do, I'm a knife thrower and I do a few other acts also. Trowa is my target most of the time. He also does acrobatic acts and most of the animal acts as well."  
  
QUatre's eyes widened and before long the two hospital prisoners lost themselves in conversation. 


	38. feline thoughts

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible   
yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some   
other things will come up in later chapters.   
I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story   
and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Reviews fuel an author's spirit. So please   
leave one for me, as bad an author as I may be.  
  
****  
  
It was so strange. An uncharacteristic frown   
had found its way onto Quatre's face. His   
blue green eyes were strained under his intense   
glare.   
  
With one quick flick of his hand, Catherine's   
knight was defeated. The piece was lain to the   
side as an onlooker in the battle upon the   
board.  
  
A giggle erupted as the red head made her move.  
Her queen captured the white rook and she   
leaned back onto her pillow.  
  
"Check mate. I win again. That makes it what?   
Five to one?"  
  
A large jovial grin made the blonde smile   
again. Even if he did lose, at least it was   
fun and she didn't gloat too much.  
  
"Enough chess. I'm not playing poker with you   
ever again. How about risk?"  
  
Catherine grinned wider as she helped pack away   
the pieces and the board.  
  
"Love to but can't. My brother is coming to   
visit and should be here soon. I want to   
introduce you to him. You seem like you can   
handle a wannabe mute statue. I'm sure you'll   
like each other though. He's got a soft heart   
though he doesn't show it as often as he   
should."  
  
Quatre placed the chess box on the stand. The   
movement strained his side so that he had to   
clutch at his side as the pain subsided.   
  
All the while he was smiling though. He would   
get to meet the green eyed creature that   
haunted his dreams. How had a mere photograph   
caused this reaction. Sure he was handsome, but   
it was more than that. He could feel an aura   
from his visible eye and from Catherine's   
heart. This Trowa was something more.  
  
Before he could further lose himself in inner   
thought the door opened. Stepping inside was   
the young man fantasies were made of. The boy   
was clad in a dark green buttoned shirt and   
noticeably tight jeans.   
  
Quatre's cheeks tinged pink from his own   
thoughts before he noticed the boy was talking   
to his sister.  
  
His voice reminded him of a streams waters.   
Melodious and calm whilst they soothed the   
mind and captured the soul. Much like this   
tall youth was doing.  
  
"Trowa, this is my new friend Quatre. He's a   
sweetheart. Thanks to him I haven't lost what   
I like to call my remaining sanity."  
  
The boy nodded to the blonde and softly said   
hello. Quatre stared a moment before   
responding, his entire attention rested on the   
other boy.  
  
Trowa looked at the blonde boy and found   
himself staring as well. The frail looking boy   
was beyond words. He look so much like a soft   
kitten. Soft, sun kissed hair begged to be   
touched. The golden tresses created a halo   
about the boy's head. Pale lashes accented his   
deep sea eyes that radiated warmth and kindness   
to all who were lucky enough to see them. His   
hospital gown revealed his shoulder's pale   
skin. His soft pink tinted lips looked so   
kissable.  
  
Kissable? How had the boy caused such a   
reaction in him. No one had every done this to   
him. His heart told him what his mind wouldn't   
admit. This was the one he dreamt of. His mate   
in soul and life. He knew he liked both males   
and females, but would this boy? How would his   
sister react? Best forgotten or put on hold   
for the moment.   
  
Placing his invisible mask on again he listened   
to his sister worry over his health and talk   
about her stay thus far. He carefully listened   
to the boy when he spoke. His voice was like a   
soft purr and bells. He shook his head before   
listening further. He had to stop thinking   
like a feline on catnip. Dirty thoughts of the   
blonde boy and cat nip filled his mind. It   
Looked like a long visit was in store for him. 


	39. clown prince

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible   
yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some   
other things will come up in later chapters.   
I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story   
and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Once again I am begging for reviews. Either use the fanfiction.net review or e-mail me. I'd be thrilled to hear from you and it would help give me an extra push to write more.  
  
Also this chapter skips around quite a bit so keep that in mind while reading.  
  
****  
  
One month later  
  
****  
  
"Quatre! It's great to see you. Follow me and I'll show you the best seats in the house."  
  
The red haired girl gripped his forearm with amazing strength before half dragging him into the main tent and through the seats. Just when he thought his arm would be pulled off he found himself being pushed down onto one of the wooden benches.   
  
"There you go. Sorry but I can't stay, we're starting in five minutes and my act is right after the introduction."  
  
Before the blonde boy could reply the red haired girl was out of the massive tent. He turned to the center of the tent to await the upcoming show.  
  
****  
  
Catherine raised her arm high above her head before flinging the last knife at the target. The crowd cheered as the sharp object hit the wood next to her brother's head. Unnoticed by most, a trickle of blood trailed down the side of the half masked boy.   
  
The lights went out and spotlights centered on the purple clad knife thrower and the sad clown prince beside her. Cheers erupted louder than ever as the two quickly left to make way for the elephant act.  
  
****  
  
Vibrations passed through the dust under foot. With a great leap, Trowa found himself spinning head over heels in the air. He straightened his body and arched his back as he descended back to the dust. As his fingertips touched the dry soil, he hand vaulted back into the air to land one-handed on the back of the large lion. The cat continued to run around the ring before it sprang up into the air sending Trowa flying. The half masked boy back flipped to land back onto the lion, held up only by his left hand. Together the pair left the tent, leaving applause in their wake.  
  
Quatre stared in awe at the ring that had contained Trowa only moments before. His hands hurt from clapping but he couldn't stop. Watching the acrobatic clown took his breath away. Watching his athletic body move in the air far above the hard ground. The catlike grace of his movements and unspoken understanding with the animals was mind blowing. It was unforgettable.  
  
Quatre slowly stood to leave the crowded tent in order to meet with his friends in the back of the circus. Maybe he would finally tell Trowa how he felt, or at least get to be near the clown prince who had stolen his heart. 


	40. visiting

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
Slowly the door opened to the small trailer. Before a foot was laid inside the blonde boy found himself in a rib-crushing, sufforcating, hug. Catherine certainly had healed well from her incident in the lion cages. Just brfore Quatre though he would pass out from lack of oxegen, she released him and he felt his feet touch ground and air flow into his eager lungs.  
  
"It's about time you visisted us! I hope you liked the show. I feel so bad, I grazed Trowa's head with that last knife. He didn't even tell anyone and went on to preform. He could of hurt himself, what if he had a cuncusion."  
  
The clown prince himself was standing just behind the red haired girl. A small bandage covered the skin near his temple as sign of the injury.  
  
"It's fine Catherine. It's only a small cut and if I had been truly injured the animals would of sensed it and wouldn't of performed with me."  
  
Catherine sighed and usured the blonde boy into the trailer. She had changed from her skimpy purple performing outfit to jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. Her red hair no longer contained the fancy accesorries that had adorned it only a short while before.  
  
"You look a lot better outside of that prison they call a hospital. Have a seat, I'll go get something to drink and start dinner."  
  
Before he could blink, Catherine was in the kitchen. The blonde couldn't help but smile. She was more of a concerned mother hen than all of his sisters, even Iria.  
  
Catherine returned within moments with a tall glass of lemonade. Beads of water decorated the glass as one trailed downward.   
  
"Thank you Catherine."  
  
"Don't think anything of it. Trowa, why don't you show him around the tents while I cook dinner."  
  
The tall boy stood and motioned for QUatre to follow. Together they left the confines of the trailer. 


	41. learning

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Trowa! Who's the cutie with you? Mind if I borrow him for a while?"  
  
Quatre could swear the tall boy glared at the man approching.   
He dismissed the thought, why would he do that any way?  
  
The blonde studied the man who was now in front of him. A tall blonde clad in bluse shorts and a white tee shirt. He had been in the fire act. Quatre remembered seeing him juggle flaming sticks whilst breathing fire out to the audience. That explained why the man's bangs looked a little burnt.  
  
"This is Quatre, a friend of my sister and I. No you cannot "borrow him". Should I inturupt Zeke's workout to tell him what you had in mind? I don't believe he'd like you going after other guys, now would he David?"  
  
The blonde man sputtered and said quick goodbyes before leaving.   
Quatre couldn't help but laugh and was surprised to find Trowa laughing as well. He should laugh more often. It was beutiful to hear, like water, cool and calming.   
  
"Would you like to see the animal tent? I'll introduce you to them if you would like."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
****  
  
The pair of boy's neared the last cage inside the massive tent. It was like a zoo. Camels, elephants, lions, and dozens of other creatures. The way Trowa's eyes gleamed must mean this last cage contained something he loved. Apperantly even more than the lions.  
  
Quatre smiled as he peered into the cage as it came into view. This was something else.  
The large feline walked up to the cage door as he saw Trowa aproach. The tall boy slipped a hand through the bars to scratch the tiger's ear. If Quatre didn't know better he would of sworn that they were both purring.  
  
"This is Rowan. We've had him since he was a cub, I was only eight."  
  
"He's stunning. I'm guessing that he's your favorite."  
  
Even though Trowa didn't answer, anyone could tell by the small smile on his lips that it was so. He ran his fingers through the soft fur on the creature's neck before leading the way back to the trailer for dinner. 


	42. moving sun

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
The water that feeds the imagination of a writer, is the words the reader speaks.   
  
****  
  
"We grew closer as friends for a few months. Then on night we were attacked and I went into a coma."   
****   
  
A tall shadowy figure slipped through the door. The dark mass released a breath as it moved torwards the pale figure on the bed.   
  
How could this of happened? I should of been able to stop it sooner.   
  
THe dark figure steped into the light let in by the window. Long bangs concealed a young man's face as a single green eye shone brightly with unshed tears.  
  
I can't lose him, I care to much for him. I think I love him and I need to say it. I have to. WHat if he doesn't wake up? He's been like this for nearly a week, a sleeping beauty, my golden desert prince.  
  
Trowa leaned forward and places a small kiss onto the blonde boy's lips before leaving the white room.  
  
****  
  
Catherine walked out of the small room that held her friend. He was still in the coma. What had happened to him? Trowa had just carried him into the trailer one night with her the blonde's blood on his shirt. Something was happening and she hoped it would not be for the worse.  
  
SHe sighed as she watched her brother slip into the blonde's room. He seemed more distant than normal. The animals had noticed too. Rowan tried everything to get his human friend to return to normal. WIthout luck unfortunatly. It seemed only the golden haired boy could help. Trowa really had fallen for him, heart and soul.  
  
****  
  
Trowa turned to leave. With each day's passing a part of him dies and his eyes grew blanker. He didn't talk at all now if he could help it. Even then it was a bare minimum.  
  
His hand reached for the white door as a soft noise made him turn. His visible eye grew wide as he saw the blonde boy move slightly and his eye lashes flutter.  
  
Trowa quickly moved to the boy's side as the lids opened to reveal soft sea colored eyes.  
  
"Trowa, where am I?"  
  
Trowa brushed a whisp of blonde hair away from the sea blue eyesbefore leaning in to kiss QUatre.  
  
The blonde began to kiss back after a moment of shock. The two lost themselves in the touch before they drew away for breath.  
  
"I love you Quatre, and I won't risk losing you again"   
  
QUatre smiled and the sun sank below the horizon.  
  
****  
  
No one in the group could help but smile. The story was as sweet as the couple who shared it. It was true, you never knew what you had until it became apperent that you could lose it.   
  
Duo grasped his love's hand and nuzzled the soft dark hair. Breathing in the scent of the boy. Treize held his dragon and kissed the black hair. Both knew what it was like to nearly lose something more precious to them than their lives.  
  
Dorothy sighed, the one she cherished was always just out of reach. Perhaps one day the treasure would be her's to love and care for. One day.  
  
Michalyn smiled and walked out from under the tree.   
She should let them be for a moment. Besides she needed something to drink, maybe a nice lemonade. 


	43. tainted

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
****  
  
As unbelievable as it may seem, I have made it into the school of the arts. I hope that this will also lead to me getting my own computer. In the mean time, I'm going to make ample use of their art department.  
  
****  
  
Michalyn pushed the willows branches to the side as she found her spot in the grass once again. She slowly sipped on her drink as Quatre spoke up.  
  
"You don't remember anything before you met Heero, but Dorathy and Treize remember you fighting some creature when they were little. There is a spell that could help, but only if you re~~~y are an angel. The angel's summon releases the energies within one of the f~~~en."  
  
Duo looked up at Quatre. His violet eyes dark in concentration, as if trying to express something he couldn't in words.  
  
"The f~~~en? What is that and what does the spell do exactly, I don't understand what releasing energies is supposed to mean."  
  
"A legend says that the f~~~en are a group of angels who became tainted by fighting to defend the heavens from an evil force. They could not go back into the heavens nor could they be punished, so they were placed between the realm of good and evil as defenders. They f~~~ to earth in order to stop evil before it taints others in a neutral ground. There's a poem but I can't remember it. The angel's summon it the spell that the f~~~en use to c~~~ upon their dormant power"  
  
Dorathy looked toward the ground. She seemed lost in thought as the others pondered Quatre's words. Her blonde head lifted and she gazed at the others.  
  
"Bleeding hearts with tainted wings,  
Shooting stars are these beings.  
F~~~en from these skies above,  
Cursed forever, a broken dove.  
Lift thy weapon, carry your sword,  
Fighting off the evil horde.   
Your once white wings are now dyed red,  
With ~~~ of the blood, your blade has now shed.  
The skies no longer welcome you,  
Leave ~~~ that you ever knew.  
You will not know the pure's love.  
F~~~ing angels, bleeding white doves."  
  
Heero's look became blank and Duo may not have been gifted with empathy but he knew the boy was withdrawing into himself. He stroked the stoic boy's cheek and kisses him softly.  
  
"I might be impure, but my love will always be yours, and you will always be my f~~~en angel" 


	44. angel's summon

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
  
****  
  
That night  
  
****  
  
The red sun slowly made it's way torwards the horizon. It's beams sone against the buildings as the street lamps flickered on like the fireflies. As the last red stain wash away from the sky the pale stars apeared. Small dots of light came slowly then with increasing number, before long the skay was full of tiny lights as the fireflies danced in midair, asking the stars to play.  
  
"It's almost time, are you sure you're up to this? You don't have to if you don't want to. We can find another way to find out."  
  
A whisper of breeze toyed with the bangs of the boy who half kneeled on the ground. His deep blue eyes stared up at the stars as a firefly landed onto his his hand. Lifting his hand the tiny glowing insect flew off into the night.  
  
"This is the easiest way to find out what we need to know. It might not even work, we don't know for sure what I am. Just watch over me. I know it's alot to ask but just in case. This will take up almost all the energy I have."  
  
The standing boy nodded and looked lovingly at the other. No one had to ask him to watch over the boy. His heart would never allow otherwise.  
  
The kneeling boy began to glow faintly. The soft light covered his entire form and began to turn from white to a blue. Fireflies circled around him, in a swirl of tiny lights. The light burst forth and as it faded the glowing insects scattered into the darkness.  
  
Heero stood up slowly. As he did te light transormed his clothing into a white tunic and rope belt. His dirty sneakers glowed violently before turing into sandles as pale as snow. Heero turned to face Duo before his eyes shone brightly blue.   
  
Duo reached out slowly to touch his lover's face. Heero was beuitiful but looked so cold. More frozen inside than the statue he had been.  
Heero remained motionless as DUo's hand stroked his cheek softly.   
  
Then the light covered angel swiftly lifted the braided boy up and leapt off the grass and into the air. The ground where they had stood only moments before burst forth. Chunks of dirt and stone flew at them as a glowing sphere arose from the earth. From the ball a human figure moved.   
  
"How nice of you to have brought the missing piece of my puzzle, it makes things easier for me. You have your memories back I see. TO bad for you that you've only found them in time to die. You're weakened to much to even be a challenge Wing. You should of stayed in heaven where you belong. Now fall to your death!"  
  
The man hovered in the air as snow fell from the darkening sky. Where ever a glittering piece of ice touched, frost quickly pread over the suface. The blooming flowers crystalized instantly, from life to glass in a breath. A frozen wastland.  
  
Zechs held his hand high in the frgid air. the snow swriled about his palm as a blue ball of energy grew. Zechs smiled evily as he flung the sphere, causing his hair to flyaround him.   
  
The brown haired angel clutched the braided boy tightly as he evoloped them with his white feathered wings. The ball hit with bone shattering force as feathers fell to the ground like snow. 


	45. guardian angel

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
  
****  
  
The braided youth landed and caught the falling angel. The crushed wings lay limp as blood stained them red. Duo softly moved a downy feather off his love's face.  
  
"How could you be so stupid? You should have dropped me and moved out of the way. Now you're hurt. "  
  
Heero smiled softly from his love's warm arms.  
  
"I had to follow my emotions and protect what I care for most. You are my life."  
  
Duo kissed the angel and laid him on the frost covered ground. An inner fire burns in his violet eyes. Glaring at the floating form above him, he glows as purple flames swirl around him violently. They leapt into the air, licking at the frozen stars in the night sky until they turn black and massive wings erupt from the braided boy's back. Black feathers rip at the sky, gleaming from the moons light as a demonic fire burns in his eyes.  
  
"Looks like we need a little tie breaker Zechs, it's about time I finish you off!"  
  
The blonde man laughed into the night before glowing spheres surrounded him and flung themselves at the black winged youth.  
  
Duo dodged across the tree tops and grazed the tips of the frozen grasses as the balls of energy followed in hot pursuit. Duo stopped in midair and began to fall to earth as he sent a black arrow of energy at Zechs from below. The blast tore at his shirt and cut his cheek.   
Duo laughed like an insane jester as he hurled balls of black and violet energy at the icy man. In a flash of blue light he vanished.   
  
Duo's eyes scanned the sky and earth but nothing was to be found. Suddenly his wings screamed with pain as Zechs attacked from behind. Turning to face his opponent he felt his chest burn and heart flame. Zechs moved in and placed his hand on the falling boy's chest. His cold lips moved in silent words as Duo felt his body tearing apart inside. He couldn't move. I trance enveloped him as pain overwhelmed his senses.  
  
Zechs tore away from the braided boy as a white arrow of power his hand. Turning he glared at the angel as Duo fell to the earth only to be caught by his barely aloft lover. Heero stared up at Zechs with a glint of hatred in his eye, harder than any ice of stone.  
  
Heero laid Duo to the ground softly. Placing the black wings about the boy for warmth in the garden of snow and ice.  
  
Heero turned from his love to see Zechs falling upon him with an energized hand reaching outward towards the two lovers.  
  
  
A beam of light erupted from the angel's hand, transforming into a sword in an instant. Placing all his strength in the blade he met the Zechs head on. Light flew from them as their powers warred with one another. 


	46. fighting the void

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri, violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and original characters do.  
  
  
****  
  
I hope to have send finished before the end of summer. I'll be taking some time consuming courses so I'd like to stick with short stories during the school year and maybe a longer one during breaks. Also I will be relocating to my grandparent's house so there might be additional circumstances later.  
  
***  
  
Heero's eyes glowed brightly as he forced another wave of energy into the now flaming blade. Light flashed brightly over the clashing powers. A razor of power cut across Zechs cheek, blood dripping onto the frost covered ground.  
  
The air grew colder around the man as the energy crackled and snapped. With one blast of power Heero felt himself fly across the snow covered ground. Hitting the frozen landscape as he skidded to a halt. Unmoving, the angel lay as blood stained the white snow.  
  
Zechs placed his hand upon Duo's chest, whispering an incantation under his breath. With each word Duo grew paler and more lifeless. With the last word a dark shadow rose from his still form and entered the icy man. His body lay on the ground motionless. His skin pale and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The only sign of life was the consent shivering and rasping wheeze of breath.  
  
Zechs stood over Duo's form. Lifting his hand to finish the boy he turned to face the incoming Heero. Bloody wings spread and sword drawn, Heero flew at the cold man. Zech struck him with his hand sending the angel flying back into the night. Zech's eyes and hands glowed and a cold fire erupted. The blue flames licked at Heero's wings, freezing the feathers before they shattered from the slightest movement.   
  
The long haired man falls to the ground. Heero stared wide eyed as Trowa stood over the now bleeding Zechs.   
  
Trowa's eyes focused into tiny slits as his claws dripped with Zechs blood. A soft growl escaped the feline form as he moved in. Trowa bends as Zechs charged hand makes contact with his chest. As the shifter flew into the cold night air, he began to glow softly green. Within moments Trowa was no more, instead a large white tiger stood on the snow before Zechs. Roaring into the night, it leapt at Zechs, fangs bared, and claws unsheathed.  
  
Heero turns to at the sound of Quatre's voice, the blonde's lips moving in a silent spell as ivy grew from the frozen ground, wrapping around Zechs as Trowa's claws met their mark.  
  
Padded feet find the ground again as Trowa turned to make a second attack on the captured Zechs. Eyes glowing brightly a shadow erupted, tearing from his back and breaking the vines. The shadow mimicked Zechs every move as he beat down both the boys into the ground.  
  
The dark pair turned as the transformed Wufei moved in, sending fireballs flying. The multicolored scales shown brightly by the flame around the Chinese youth. Zech easily moved to the side of every hurling ball of flame and the shadow flung a sphere of black nothingness at the dragon boy. Wufei leaped into the air as Treize flung himself onto Zechs, sword glancing across the shadow's arm, sending black blood onto the white ground. Black nothingness upon a white void. 


	47. searching

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri,   
violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things   
will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and   
original characters do.  
  
  
****  
  
After send I'll be doing some short stories to give   
myself a break from self-induced deadlines. I'd be   
glad to use the most requested pairings in my next few   
stories. Put your selected pairing in an e-mail or   
review and see if it's one of the winners.  
  
****  
  
A pool of darkness formed upon the shimmering white   
ground. Zechs and the shadow turned together to face   
the sword welding Treize and the other's who dared to   
fight back. Blue energy enveloped Zechs as crackling   
black smoke came from the dark shadow. The smoke   
covered the energy making black ice cover the ground at   
Zechs' feet. Snow it blow back into the sky as the   
power is released like a tidal wave, destroying   
everything in it's path.   
  
As the wind died down and the dust cleared a massive   
crater was revealed around Zechs. The shadow began to   
grow larger as Zechs glared at Treize and the others.   
  
Heero watched two figures move towards them. Michalyn   
and Dorothy ran to met the others as Zechs bombarded   
them with spheres of raw energy. Snow and dust rose   
flew into the air as each blast hit the ground.  
  
Michalyn ran to Duo's still form. The dark clad boy   
gasped for breath between fits of coughing. How could   
he be sick, he had been more than healthy just earlier   
that day.   
  
White mist enveloped her hands as she placed them onto   
Duo's chest. Her brown eyes widened as she felt Duo's   
illness recede and her powers slowly edging him   
towards consciousness. She glanced to see Dorothy   
evading Zechs' attacks as she searched for an opening   
into his mind.  
  
Dorothy's eyes locked onto Zechs as she ducked just in   
time to escape an oncoming energy sphere. Her lungs   
began to feel the strain of her activities as she   
continued to leap and run from the projectiles.  
  
She slide to the left as another sphere passed the side   
of her face. It was hard to keep her mind on staying   
alive and entering her opponent's mind at the same time.   
Her side ached and her breathing was becoming more   
difficult.   
  
She dashed again only to see a ball of fire and one of   
white energy hit Zechs. Wufei, Heero, and Treize were   
back in the fight. Trowa slowly stood, helping his   
lover to his feet as well. This was the break she   
needed.   
  
As her friends pressed in various attacks her mind   
searched pathways and a half forgotten memories. Her   
body grew ridged as a memory collided with her mind,   
sending her into a trace as the vision played itself   
out to her. 


	48. memories

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri,   
violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things   
will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and   
original characters do.  
  
  
****  
  
After send I'll be doing some short stories to give   
myself a break from self-induced deadlines. I'd be   
glad to use the most requested pairings in my next few   
stories. Put your selected pairing in an e-mail or   
review and see if it's one of the winners.  
  
****  
  
memory  
  
****  
  
A flash of light came and faded. Dorothy looked up to   
see the cloud covered sky throw lightning at the   
trembling earth.   
  
The sound of doors opening made her turn. Running from   
the burning palace was herself, Treize, Relena, and   
Millardo. It was the day their parents died. Dorothy   
could do nothing more than watch as Heero battled the   
black creature.   
  
White feathered wings clashed against the black bat like   
wings of the other creature. The angelic form of Heero   
flapped his arched wings in the air, causing his tunic to   
wave and move in the wind created. The long rope belt   
wrapped itself about the angel's frame as the wind pulled   
at it with it's might. In his hand was a long softly   
glowing sword. The blade reflected a world unlike the one   
it was in. Soft downy feathers floated past green trees   
and white clouds. A picture of peace and tranquility not   
expected on a weapon of destruction. The sharp tip of the   
sword was pointed directly at the beast shaped shadow.  
  
Tears fell from Dorothy's eyes as she watched the blast   
hurl towards Relena. She forced herself from turning as   
she watched Millardo block the blast with his body. The   
small boy fell to the ground, bleeding, hardly breathing,   
so lost.   
  
Heero finished the monster as he fell to the earth. The   
shadow turning to smoke and vanishing. Even though she   
knew he would be alright, she felt her heart ache as he   
landed with bone crushing force only to turn to stone.   
  
She turned to face her younger image. She was being held   
by Treize as Relena clung to her dying brother. But what   
was that? A thin wisp of black smoke entered Millardo   
and his eyes opened slowly. Relena continued to cry as   
she smiled and helped her brother to his feet.   
  
Before Dorothy could blink she felt her mind be pulled   
away from the memory into a new one. Colors flew past   
her as she was hurled through out Zechs' mind. As the   
light faded to normal she stared about herself. Millardo   
was walking down a path.   
  
Bright summer light filtered through the canopy of trees   
to create a pattern of light and dark on the forest   
floor.  
A soft wind sang as it caressed the grasses and the   
leaves.  
The nearby stream whispered its words to the song.  
The many birds and insects added their own harmony to the   
enchanting melody.   
The soft chirps melded perfectly with the flutelike sound   
of the reeds.   
A violin strummed in the background from the legs of the   
crickets.   
  
It was beautiful to hear and see. Her thought were   
disturbed as she watched Millardo stop and cover his ears   
as if to block out a horrible sound.   
  
"Leave me alone! Who are you?"  
  
Dorothy stared in wonder as the long haired man continued   
to ask questions to no one but himself. A wisp of   
black smoke encircled Millardo. Leaving and returning to   
his body until as last Millardo grew limp and fell to the   
soft glass covered ground. Moments later He stood up and   
continued walking. Dorothy ran to keep up. Suddenly   
Millardo stopped. Dorothy turned to see Wufei sitting upon   
a boulder softly singing to no one. It was an enchanting   
melody.  
  
"Send me a message, an angel to love.  
Fall for me angel, my precious white dove.  
Taint your wings red, so that I might know your care.  
Send me an angel, fallen from no where."  
  
Millardo moved forward and a twig snapped underfoot.   
Wufei turned to see Millardo approaching.   
  
This must have been before Millardo turned into Zechs.   
Otherwise Wufei's eyes would be on fire with rage, not   
soft and loving as they were now. It had killed a piece   
of Wufei and Treize when Millardo had changed. Neither   
of them could ever regain that piece. Something would   
always be missing in their lives, something would be   
hollow.  
  
"That's a lovely song dragon, did you write it?"  
  
  
The youth looked at the form of one of his lovers.  
  
Onyx met pale blue and a spark of emotion was shared   
between the two. Simple, undying love.  
  
"No I didn't. My friend Duo wrote it when we were   
children.   
I'm surprised I even remembered it.   
It always seemed a haunting sorrowful tune.  
So why did come here love?"  
  
So Duo had written the song. It almost seemed that Duo   
was calling for Heero before they had ever even met. The   
song seemed to be asking for the angel by name. Her   
thoughts left her as Millardo began to speak.  
  
"I don't seem to remember..."  
  
A flicker of light changed in Millardo's eyes.   
The pale blue turned close to white.  
  
"Indeed it is haunting tune dear dragon.   
I remember now. Treize doesn't want you to come home   
until sunset. I believe there will be a surprise for   
you."  
  
The Chinese boy smiled. He looked happier than she had   
ever seen him. It was almost like he was another person.   
Someone free from the chains the bound the Wufei she   
knew.  
  
"Wait by the rose garden tonight, I'm sure you'll be very   
surprised at what you see. I'm sorry to say I must be   
going. I have my own plans to add to tonight."  
  
With that the tall man planted a kiss on Wufei's cheek   
before making his way through the woods.  
Soft crunching of leaves followed the blonde man away.  
  
Wufei's eyes slowly slid closed and Dorothy found herself   
pulled from the memory.  
  
Dorothy sighed. Another memory had forced itself upon her. She silently viewed the gorden she found herself in. This must be the garden Millardo spoke of.  
  
Shadows played on the soft petals of the roses. They're full red blossoms bobbing in the wind and their leaves rustling. She saw Wufei walkingto the garden as he gazed at the roses with soft eyes. The wind blew once again as  
the once clear day was quickly becoming clouded over.  
  
Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by the crack of thunder.   
With a sound of rushing waves, rain began to fall in torrents. Dorothy watched as Wufei ran to the small covered bench but did not entirely escape the sudden rain.   
The dampened boy studied the now soaked surroundings.  
The red of the flowers darkened to near black.  
  
It was a good thing this was a memory otherwise she would be soaked within a minute.  
  
Lightning flashed again and DOrothy spotted Treize sleeping on a bench. What was he doing sleeping out in the rain?  
  
SHe watched as Wufei braved the unceasing rain to check on his lover. Upon reaching the bench he stopped.   
Crimson flowed from the rose at Treize's chest, staining the ground before being washed away by the rain. Blood.  
  
"Treize?"  
  
"He can't hear you, and if he can, he cannot respond. He's too weak now."  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes at the words, but ceased when he realized who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Millardo? What happened?"  
  
Wufei turned to see his love. Millardo stood before him,   
soaking in the rain. His posture stiffened at his name.  
  
"Millardo is dead. Call me Zechs. You needn't worry about Treize. He's served his purpose, as have you my dear dragon. So you had best be joining Treize and Millardo."  
  
The blonde girl could see Wufei search for something in Zechs eyes. Possible a glimmer of hope. THat hope died as Wufei's eyes dimmed and lost their inner light.  
  
Frost formed on the roses, killing the soft peatals and tender leaves. Her eyes widened as Wufei stumbled and fell to the ground. Her eyes spotted movment and she turned to see a transformed Duo and a normal Heero on either side of Zechs.   
  
Duo attacked Zechs, sythe in hand, only to be blown away. DUo lay motionless upon the ground as Zechs moved torwards him. He reached out to touch Duo but turned.   
Heero had begun to glow white. His blue eyes glowed violently and his pupls disappeared. In an instant Heero was replaced with a angelic form. THe angel swooped in and Zechs fell to the ground. As if on cue the angel passed out and returned to human form.   
  
DOrothy stared as DUo moved. He slowly stood as Zechs burst into blue shperes and faded away. DUo moved to pick up the motionless Heero . A tear fell from DOrothy's eye as she was thrown back into reality. 


	49. seperation

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri,   
violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things   
will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and   
original characters do.  
  
  
****  
  
Dorothy's eyes lost their trance like look as her mind came tumbling back into herself. That evil beast Heero had fought so long ago. It entered Millardo and other people to stay alive. Did that mean Millardo was dead?   
  
Dorothy chased her thoughts away as she collected energy and flung it at Zechs. Right now she had to help the others. That was what needed to be done.  
  
Trowa growled as he shifted his weight to one side and leaped away in time to doge Zechs' attack. He was too slow in his preferred form. He glowed softly and transformed from the white tiger to a king cheetah. This was much better.   
  
Dashing to one side then the other he made his way to Zechs. Fore limbs stretched out he was blown to the side as the shadow grew and counterattacked.  
  
Trowa watched from the ground as the black mass separated further from Zechs body. Black lighting flashed between the two forms until the shadow became separate from Zechs.   
  
The blonde man's eyes grew blank and he fell to the earth. His long blonde hair spread out as he remained motionless. The creature growled deep in its throat as it kicked the limp body away. Trowa repressed his need to vomit as Zechs' body hit the ground like a rag doll.  
Everyone stared wide eyed at the black entity and the limp man upon the dirt.   
  
The silence was broken as a girl screamed in the night. All heads turned to see Wheat haired girl race across the grass.   
  
With each step, the frozen grass snapped and shattered. Her hair flew behind her as see strained to reach the fallen man.  
  
The dark creature gathered energy and hurled the deadly sphere at the running girl.  
  
"Relena!"  
  
The girl turned to the voice and screamed as the ball hit the ground just in front of her and sent both Zechs and herself flying.  
  
Dorothy glowed red and transported instantly to catch the hurt girl. The wheat hair stained with droplets of blood as she smiled up from her rescuer's arms.   
  
Zech's unconscious body sailed over the cold ground into the arms of his former lovers. Everyone stared with hatred at the black being before them. Menacing as dark red eyes appeared from the mass and glowed violently. 


	50. shades of gray

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi, possible yuri,   
violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some other things   
will come up in later chapters. I'll tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The story and   
original characters do.  
  
  
****  
  
Michalyn stared in awe at the black creatur. No light shone off it, like a black hole it absorbed the light into endless darkness. The only thing apart was the blood red eyes full of hate and fury. Silently promising destruction.  
  
The girl stood back as Duo rose from the ground. How had he become so ill in such a short time. The plague he was infected with dies out ten years ago after the epidemic killed so many.  
  
The braided boy slowly walked forward. His eyes glowing violet as his hair waved as if a breeze was blowing. A black sphere appeared and extended instantly into the form of a sythe.   
It's curving handle engraved with black and white feathers that moved over the gray wood. The blade shone brightly reflecting a meloncoly view. Gray clouds let forth the tears of angels to drench the autum trees. Leaves of red, orange, purple, and yellow fell to the ground or swirled in a gust of wind.  
  
Heero's eye began to glow cobalt. A sphere of white appeared in his hands and became a gleaming silver sword. It too had moving feather engravings swriling about the handle whilst it's blade portrayed a different view.  
  
Flower petals floated past green trees and white clouds. An azure sky above the emerald grass. The wind made the grasses bend and move like waves in an endless sea.  
  
The two boys walked torward the beast on either side. A strong wind blowing as if from the dark creature, trying to push them away. The pair stoped and raised the weapons to the black sky and pointed the blades at the demon.   
  
Light errupted from the lovers. Heero's white combined with DUo's black in a dome of gray covering them and the creature.   
  
Their friends watched as the wind strained to push them away from the flowing light. It stood bright against the looming darkness, a candle flickering in the wind around them.  
  
The enclosment burst forth sending blinding light in all directions. As it faded the boys lowered their weapons. Their eyes glowing brighter than ever before. Glaring at the dark.  
  
Pools of black liquid formed at the creature's feet. It's clawed hands clutching it's side trying to hold back it's blood. Red eyes watching and burning boldly in it's face of shadow.  
  
The boys stood as wings burst forth from their backs. Each with one white wing and the other black. Weapons raised the fly at the demon and slice it with the blades.   
  
Rays of light burst forth one and then many until nothing is left but a cool wind on a summer night. The moon shone through the dissapating clouds as a star flew past.  
  
Owari  
  
  
****  
  
Tell me if you would like an epiloge. I have one planned out but I don't know if it's wanted. Tell me what you think and I'll see to it. I hope you liked the story.  
  
**** 


	51. setting sun

Author: Silent Lullaby  
  
Warnings: mythical creatures, yaoi,   
possible yuri,   
violence, angst, fluff, and maybe some   
other things   
will come up in later chapters. I'll   
tell you then   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, maybe some others   
later.  
  
Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. The   
story and   
original characters do.  
  
  
****  
  
Due to popular demand here the epilogue I   
planned. I hope you enjoy and that it   
ties up the loose ends. I'm taking a   
few days off before starting any other   
stories and I won't be writing epics for   
awhile due to the demands of school. If   
you have any pairing requests, ideas,   
etc. I'd be happy to see if I can use   
them.  
  
****  
  
Michalyn stepped backwards to push open   
the large kitchen doors as she balanced   
the plates. The Heavy wood bore it's   
scratches and years with dignity as she   
stumbled. She closed her eyes as she   
moved towards the floor but felt   
herself become steadied. Looking up she saw   
pale blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks Millie, you're a life saver."  
  
Walking Past the brown haired girl   
headed for the table and laid the dishes   
down. Steam rose from the food as the   
last of her friends was given their   
meal.  
  
Millardo sat on one side of the massive   
circular booth with his reunited lovers.   
Wufei moved so that his head and   
shoulders rested on both men as he   
smiled in content.   
The other couples curled against their   
significant other. This was how it was   
meant to be.  
  
"What happened anyway? I still don't   
understand."  
  
Dorothy looked at the wheat haired girl.   
She deserved to know considering it was   
her brother who was involved the most.  
However it was Heero who spoke up.  
  
The black creature is known as Descris by   
the fallen. It was the reason we fell   
from the heavens in the first place.   
When I destroyed its body its mind   
entered Millardo. Pieces of the   
essence drifted and entered other   
people, animals, and plants.   
  
The core of the creature entered Duo   
when he was a child dying by the plague.   
That why he lived while others did not.   
That's also why the creature couldn't   
separate from Zechs until it had   
regained all of the pieces to its   
puzzle"  
  
The blue eyed boy grew silent as he   
collected his thoughts. Memories   
flooded him as he tried to put their   
trials into words.  
  
"The mind grew stronger and Millardo   
grew older. Taking over his body for   
short periods and then near completely.   
  
That's what Zechs was. Descris and bits   
of Millardo lost in the fog of his   
subconscious."  
  
The group grew quiet as Heero's words   
faded into the air. Dorothy carefully   
laid her arm over Relena's shoulders   
only to find the other girl turning and   
lying on her as she let a single tear   
fall.   
  
She hadn't known that was inside her   
dear brother. How much everyone had   
suffered because of it. It was gone now   
though and no one was hurt thanks to   
Michalyn's healing.   
  
A smile crossed her features, small but   
growing until it lit up her face despite   
the tear. It felt so right in Dorothy's   
arms. Perhaps they could become more.   
Maybe.  
  
Duo and Heero watched the others as they   
stood and moved out of the booth.  
  
"See ya guys latter, No offense but we   
could use a break after this. See ya   
later!"  
  
With that the pair left the cozy diner.  
  
****  
  
Duo watched Heero from the shadow. The   
setting sun's light danced upon his   
chiseled features as the wind played with   
his hair.  
  
He walked closer and wrapped his arms   
around his lover from behind. His lips   
planting a kiss on his love's neck.   
Heero turned to speak.  
  
"What's on your mind love?"  
  
Heero turning in his braided love's arms   
and kissed the pert nose. Duo smiled and   
licked at his love's feature.  
  
"Reading a letter from Michalyn."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
Heero looked into Duo's violet eyes and   
saw the reflection of himself against   
the sun set sky. In Duo's eyes he was   
beautiful. Duo was thinking the same   
thing as he replied.  
  
"Michalyn is engaged to a young man she   
met a little after when we left for this   
honeymoon of ours. He sounds perfect   
for her.   
  
Treize, Wufei, and Millardo are making   
up for lost time. I'm glad there isn't   
an awkwardness considering what happened.  
  
Looks like those love birds Dorothy and   
Relena have finally gotten together too.   
I'm glad they deserve a little   
happiness.   
  
Quatre and Trowa are doing great it   
seems. They bought land in some country   
I've never heard of and turned into a   
real cool place. They taking kids from   
all sorts of places.   
  
It also seems Trowa is staring a zoo   
with all the rescued animals he's got.   
I think we should check it out some time.   
I'd love it if they had something like   
that when I was a kid. Solo would of   
loved it too."  
  
Duo grew silent and a sad look entered   
his eye as he thought of his lost   
friend. He wasn't really lost though,   
he was still with him in a way. As long   
as he remembered him he would be alive.  
  
  
"We should visit sometime."  
  
Duo smiled at his lover and kissed his   
forehead softly. How had he been so   
lucky as to have his angel as his own.  
  
****  
  
Heero awoke in abed no knowing where he   
was. Slowly memories came back. Those   
men and the braided boy...he remembered   
the boy from somewhere else, but where?  
  
As if on queue the brown haired boy   
emerged from the door. A smile on his   
lips and a plate in his hands.   
  
Heero stared at what he guessed was   
food. It was nothing like what he had   
seen before. Large fluffy disks covered   
in a brown chocolate sauce and berries   
over it and a white foam cream on top.   
It smelt good though.  
  
"I didn't know what you like so I made   
you my favorite. Hope you like sweets."  
  
Duo laid the food in front of his guest   
and watched the blue eyed boy eat.   
Sounds of satisfaction and delight came   
from the boy as he at the concoction.  
  
Duo took the soiled dishes away and came   
back to the boy. It was the statue, he   
was sure of it. He was the lonely angel.   
  
Without knowing what he was doing, Duo   
leaned in and kissed the brown haired   
beauty. The boy didn't respond but   
slowly melted into the kiss and licked   
as the other's lips.  
  
Finally they pulled back and smiled at   
one another. They had never parted   
since.  
  
****  
  
Duo smiled at the memory as he kissed   
his love like the first time. Softly at   
first and then with more passion as the   
melted into each other under the full   
moon. Duo looked at the boy in his arms   
and a single star fell from the sky. 


End file.
